A Starry Dawn
by StevenFriday
Summary: Steven and Connie went to the lighthouse to witness the passing of a rare meteor shower. After some time, they witnessed a stray meteor land near the temple-and a Gem was inside! With the incarcerated Gem on the beach and the appearance of a past enemy from the war, things started to get hectic in Beach City and in the stars above. (I wrote this before the events of the finale.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meteor Shower**

Steven and Connie set up the telescope by the lighthouse in hopes of looking at the meteor shower tonight. It's only slightly windy, but Connie is as cold as can be. She wears a thick jacket and boots. Her glasses are in her inside coat pocket. The two lay out a blanket and snacks they brought. The moon is shining brighter than it ever has; it almost looks like you can reach up and touch it.

"This is going to be great!" Connie exclaims, looking through the telescope. "Haley's Comet is supposed to pass by here with the meteor shower! This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"What's Haley's Comet?" Steven asks. He's sitting on the blanket, looking up at the moon, eating a moon pie.

"It's a comet that comes around the planet every seventy-five years, Steven" she explains. "Oh my god, this is going to be so awesome!"

"That's cool," Steven replies. "But do you wanna know what's cooler?"

"What?" Connie looks up from the telescope with curiosity.

"This!" Steven rummages through his pants pocket and takes out a flat, circular object that has the pattern of what looks to be the solar system drawn on it, with a metal disc in the center representing the sun. "Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl found this on their last mission. They said you can see all of space with it." Steven closes an eye and looks through it with the other. He giggles.

"Really? Let me see!" Steven hands Connie the thing. She looks through it and gasps. "Steven—this is incredible!" The silver disc acts like a mirror: when you look closely through it, you can see the galaxy. Connie can see the moon as if she were on it herself, the sun, the Earth, Mars, and all the rest. A comet flies pass her range of sight. Then another, and another. Connie slowly lowers the object from her face. The sky is alight with the passing comets shooting by. It's a beautiful sight.

"Look!" Steven points to a large comet passing through the shower. "Is that Haley's Comet?" It turns and starts getting closer.

Connie's eyes widen with frightened astonishment. "No… Steven get down!" The two duck and cover as the large comet flies over them and lands on the beach in a fiery explosion. The rumble of the impact attracted the Gems who come running out of the temple. Pearl is crying out for Steven in the distance.

Steven and Connie stand, looking in the direction where the meteor had landed. The air has gotten slightly warmer around them. As the dust clears on the beach, the comet sits in a crater of hot, newly formed glass. Unlike most space rocks, which are just that, rocks, this particular one is made of lustrous, rainbow colored crystals, though the moonlight doesn't give off its full and colorful vivacity.

There's a person trapped inside.

Steven and Connie run down the hill to the beach, completely ignoring the meteor shower overhead. The fallen meteor has attracted their attention. At the sight of the meteor crash, they are greeted with the presence of the Crystal Gems. Pearl snatches Steven up immediately, hugging him tightly and crying, "Steven! Are you hurt!"

"No…I'm fine, Pearl," Steven gasps. "Can you…put me down please. It's really…hard to…breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Pearl says, putting the boy down, dusting his shoulders off, fixing his hair, his jacket, his pants, everything.

"There's a Gem in there," Garnet says, hands on hips. She fixes her shades with a scowl playing across her face.

"What, you mean like Lapis?!" Connie exclaims. "Is this one going to take the ocean again?!"

"Yeah, probably!" Amethyst shouts. She's been jumping on the meteor, trying to crack it.

"No, Connie," Pearl says, "we all have different abilities. For instance, I can manipulate sand, and Garnet can manipulate electricity. Lapis's control over water is probably something unique to her." Connie says nothing. She just looks at Pearl with stargazed amazement.

Garnet clears her throat. "As I was saying, we shouldn't do anything to the meteor. But we should move it to the Temple. It's too big to bubble."

"Yes, I agree," Pearl says. Pearl looks at the sky, wondering why the meteor came here. Could it have come for them? Or could it just have been chance? "Steven, why don't you take Connie home? Amethyst stop jumping on the meteor! We don't know what might happen!"

"What? I wanna stay!" Connie says.

"No," says Garnet forcefully. "This may become too dangerous for humans." Connie sighs.

"It's okay, Connie," Steven says, "we can hang out another time."

"Okay," Connie says, walking away with Steven with a low head.

Steven comes back later with a sad look on his face from having to say goodbye to Connie. He finds the meteor surrounded with police tape. "Guys," he calls, ducking under the police tape, "I don't think this is going to work."

Pearl looks at Steven walking towards she and the Gems with a confused look. "What do you mean, Steven? The police tape?" Pearl chuckles. "Sure it will. I told you last time that once the humans see the police, they'll know to turn back."

"Actually…when we put the police tape up where my mom's moss grew, Lars and his friends tore the police tape we put up and almost got eaten by the moss."

Pearl throws the tape to Garnet. "Hmm, well I'm sure they won't do that here. This meteor is dangerous, and I'm sure the humans will understand this."

Steven looks past Pearl at the rainbow colored meteor. "I'm not sure they will," he mutters. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks up the hill to the temple. "I'm going to sleep, guys." The Gems don't hear him. Pearl's screaming at Amethyst to get down from the meteor. Steven walks up the hill to the Temple, still wanting to hang out with Connie a little more.


	2. Chapter 2: The Galaxy Warp

**Chapter 2: The Galaxy Warp**

In the morning, Steven wakes up to the noise of the warp pad. It's been activated, but nothing seems to be coming out of it. "Ssssss…" It hisses. Steven jumps out of his bed with a startled cry. "Ssss…" It continues.

"H-H-H-Hello?" Steven says, looking up from his bed. Steven, shaking in fear, walks down the stairs to the warp pad. "Is someone in there?"

"Ssss…"

"Hel—?"

"STEVEN!"

Steven screams, stumbling backwards, falling on his butt. He scrambles for the door. He rips it open only to find Garnet standing in the doorway. "Garnet!" He shouts. "Th-There's something inside the warp pad!"

Garnet says nothing, looking at the young Gem hiding behind her leg. She then looks at the warp pad, but nothing seems to be wrong with it. The beam of light has gone and everything is quiet inside. "What's wrong with it?"

"It said my name!"

"Hmm…" Garnet walks over to the warp pad, circling it. She taps it with her foot then stands on it. "It looks fine to me."

"Are you sure?" Steven asks, still scared.

"Yes," Garnet extends her hand, "come here." Steven reluctantly walks over to her. He takes her hand. It closes gently around his. She pulls him up to the pad and activates it.

They arrive at the Galaxy Warp. "See, the warp pad's fine," Garnet says.

"Yeah," Steven chuckles shakily, still startled by the whole situation. "I guess it was my imagination."

"Now let's go home—"

The largest warp pad in the center of the Galaxy Warp is suddenly activated. Garnet immediately summons her gauntlets and walks over to the activated Warp Pad. Steven watches as Garnet looks into the beam of light, fearful of what might happen. Garnet gasps. A bird-like talon snatches her face and throws her into a pillar. It explodes into dust and debris upon impact. Garnet erects herself, cracking her neck. "Stay back, Steven," she commands, "this is going to get messy."

A giant bird exits the beam of light. The Warp Pad behind it deactivates. The bird resembles that of a vulture with light green feathers and a white head. It has a black beak and no eyes, save for the large, green gem in front of its head.

The vulture screeches, taking flight. It sky bombs Garnet. She tries to punch it but it ascends. It repeats its attack, this time Garnet is prepared. She jumps. Her gauntlet catches the bird's neck. Garnet spins and choke slams it into the ground. She throws the bird into the air, then jumping into the air after it. She ascends higher than the bird. She locks her hands tightly together and hammer arms the giant fowl to the ground. The impact causes the ground to shake, enough to throw Steven off his balance. She finishes the corrupted Gem with a flying elbow move. There's a sharp crack in the bird's back and it explodes into an enormous cloud of white vapor. The green gem is immediately seized and bubbled.

"Let's go back," Garnet says. "There shouldn't be any more problems now." It's too bad those reassuring words for Steven are ripped apart as several more warp pads suddenly activate. Three more corrupted Gems step out of the activated light. "Oh no… Steven! Warp back to the Temple and get Pearl and Amethyst! Now!" Steven, panicked, extends his hands and concentrates as hard as he can.

As soon as Steven returns, he runs into the kitchen where Pearl is chewing a slice of apple pie. She spits it out in the trashcan next to her.

"Sup, Steven," Amethyst says, picking her nose with her pinky finger. She flicks the booger onto the ceiling. It bounces off and makes it into Steven's trashcan by his television. "Woo! Two points!"

"Steven! Where have you been?" She asks, taking another bite of the pie and looking at Amethyst in disgust. "Where's Garnet?"

"I heard something call my name from the warp pad and I ran to get you guys so I found Garnet and I told her so she warped me to the Galaxy Warp and she fought a giant bird and a bunch of other monsters came out of those warp pads and-and-," Steven inhales a long take of air, then continues with his fast, barely audible explanation, "AND NOW SHE'S FIGHTING THEM!" Pearl spits out her pie on Amethyst's hair.

"Hey!" Amethyst shouts.

"THE WARP PADS ARE WORKING?!" Pearl yells.

"Yeah, and Garnet's fighting a bunch of monsters," Amethyst adds, flicking the pie bits from her hair.

"Garnet's handled a bunch of monsters on her own before. She'll be fine, but if the warp pads are working, that means someone is sending the monsters there," Pearl says, "but why? We have to go help her. Come on, Amethyst." Pearl grabs Amethyst's wrists and they move to the warp pad. Before they can get on, the pad is activated. A pillar of blue light is emitted, longer than normal. Pearl and Amethyst take a step back and take out their weapons, waiting for whatever might come out. Is it a monster?

No. It's Garnet. She's badly injured. Her hair has been ripped, claw marks and open wounds are located are her body in various places and her shades have been broken. Her third eye is swollen. "They—The—We can't go back." Garnet falls over. As soon as she hits the floor, she explodes in a cloud of white vapor. Her gems fall to the floor. The ringing echoes through the loud silence of her three comrades.

"GARNET!"

_(Author's Note: The bit with Pearl eating pie is supposed to give revelation of what she meant by she doesn't like eating. If you watched "Fusion Cuisine", she explains how the whole process of eating food makes her sick. However, in "So Many Birthdays", she also says she likes pie. So I guess this just supposed to clarify it all.)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Gems, Alone

_(Author's Note: This chapter is a tad bit longer than the first two.)_

**Chapter 3: The Gems, Alone**

Steven hums a tune while preparing a new bed for Garnet's gems. She's been gone for about two days, and he misses her so, but there's nothing more to do than wait. Pearl and Amethyst have been outside these past two days trying to figure out how to move the meteor. It's too heavy for either one of them to carry on their own, and since the two can never cooperate with each other, both of them trying to haul it in together is out of the question—and so it forming Opal. Garnet could do it, alone probably, but she hasn't fully recovered yet. She should be coming soon. It doesn't take long for a Gem to regenerate. A week at most should suffice. The only reason Pearl took so long with her regeneration was the fact that she felt bad for scaring Steven half to death when she was impaled by her hologram's sword. And keeping him waiting for so long is still eating her up inside somewhat, but they're past that now and they have a new situation to handle.

Steven places Garnet's polished gems in the bed of burgundy covers, and like with Pearl, shines a lamp on it. "I wish you would come back, Garnet," Steven sighs. "Pearl and Amethyst can't do much without you." He can hear them arguing from here.

_(Author's note: This is a song.) _"Every day that passes by/we see the bright blue sky/but knowing you're not here with us/make it all seem so grey. I wish that I was stronger/so I could have helped you out back there. I could have saved you/but I can't (_held out)_. I am a Crystal Gem! I could be the strongest you've ever seen! But I can barely summon my weapon (_held out)_. Pearl and Amethyst need me/they need me to be strong/ but how can I ever do that/when I know I'm not that tall. If I were strong/I could scour the cosmos/fighting all the evil in the stars! If I were strong/I could try all the bits in space. But I can't/and it's all because/I can barely summon my weapon _(held out)_…"

Pearl and Amethyst walk back into the house, finding Steven holding both of Garnet's gems in his hands despite the bed he made for them. His crestfallen look depresses them. "Steven, are you alright?" Pearl asks with a motherly tone.

"No, I'm not," Steven replies, almost sounding as if he was going to cry. "I wasn't strong enough to help Garnet fight. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. I can't even summon my weapon as much like you guys can."

"Oh, Steven," Pearl says, rushing over to give him a hug, "you will one day. If anything, you did protect Garnet."

"It's because you stayed back while she fought."

"Yeah, Steves," Amethyst says, moving to sit down next to him, "if you jump into a fight without knowing how to, Garnet will have to stop everything and try to save you. She could get, like, seriously hurt or worse!"

"Wow, Amethyst, that's a very mature thing for you to say," Pearl says, surprised.

"Yeah, don't get used to it, P." Pearl furrows her brow. She shrugs it off a second later knowing that's the best she's going to get out of Amethyst for a while so she might as well accept it.

"I don't see how that'll make me feel better," says Steven, still sad.

"Just look at it this way, Steven: one day, you'll be the one to save all three of us."

"Thanks, Pearl." Pearl gets up, pets Steven on the head, and goes to the Temple door. The gem on her forehead glows and the door opens. She walks inside. "Where is she going?"

"She gonna try to figure out how to move that giant rock on the beach."

"I thought you guys couldn't move it."

"Yeah, well, she doesn't listen to me."

"How come? You guys always fight for no reason sometimes."

Amethyst sighs, and looks away from Steven. She doesn't want him to see the sad looking in her eyes. "Look, Steven, don't tell her I told you this, but Pearl wasn't always snobby and stuck-up as she is now. Before you were born, she was actually just as fun and care-free like me. But that stopped when you were born." Except for the being clean part. She was always like that. Amethyst scrunches her lips. "It's not your fault. I just wish she would go back to being the old P."

"Well, why doesn't she?"

"Because she thinks you need a 'mature' and 'smart' role model. That's what we have Garnet for."

"Well, we can try to get her back to the old Pearl."

Amethyst turns around. "Nah, I've tried. It won't work. Trust me, she won't budge."

"Well, she did almost take me to outer space even though my dad said no."

"Yep, that sounds like the old Pearl. She always gets what she wants."

Pearl comes back out of the Temple with supplies: a protractor, a calculator, a rule, blueprint paper, and a bunch of other things. "I've figured out how we can move the meteor!" Pearl sings. She sets everything on the floor. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Pizza," Amethyst says.

"Rollercoasters," Steven says.

"Mhmm…Well, I've figured out that if use a pulley system and move a rolling vehicle under the rock," Pearl draws one the blueprints, showing the pulley system and what she means about the rolling vehicle, "we can safely transport inside the Temple! Oh, I know this is going to work! The math and calculations are flawless!"

"It's not gonna work," Amethyst says, under her breath. She moves to the kitchen and goes to the fridge. She takes out half of a ham sandwich and takes a bite with the plastic wrap still on. She doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh, hush, Amethyst. Sure it will."

They tie a rope around the meteor. Amethyst throws the rope to Pearl who puts it through the axels. Steven prepares the metal rolling board that Pearl fashioned from abandoned cars in Beach City's junkyard. "Alright, is everything ready?!" Pearl calls. Looking at what they have—a rope, parts of abandoned cars, etc.—Pearl's afraid that it might not work, just like Amethyst said. Since Garnet's gone for now, it's up to her to be the leader. Failure is not an option. "Okay, Amethyst, come here, and when I say pull, we pull. Then Steven—Steven, stop playing with that crab and pay attention. Steven, when the meteor is high enough, roll the board under it and then we'll _gently_—" Pearl looks at Amethyst, "—put the meteor on the board. Understand?"

"Yep!" Steven enthusiastically says.

"Whatever," Amethyst says, still doubting Pearl's plan. The three Gems move to their positions and on the count of three, Amethyst and Pearl pull the rope. The meteor fails to budge the first time, but they keep going. They pull at the rope again and again. Soon, the meteor gives way and the glass underneath it breaks from it being moved. Pearl laughs with excitement that her plan is working. But something starts happening. The meteor begins to glow and the rope tied around it starts to crystallize. The crystal moves up the rope, through the axels and is headed towards Pearl and Amethyst.

"Let go!" Pearl screams. She and Amethyst let go of the rope, dropping the meteor. It hits the ground with loud _Thud! _and a slight rumble. "What—What was that?"

"I don't know," Steven says, squatting next to the crystallized rope, "but it look cool." He extends a finger and tries to touch it.

"Steven, don't touch that!" Pearl screams, panicked. "You don't know what might happen!" Pearl fiddles with her fingers, looking at the ground with contemplative seriousness. "We should go back inside and wait for Garnet to return. She'll know what to do."


	4. Chapter 4: The Gems, Alone (Part II)

_(Author's note: This chapter is long as well. But I hope you enjoy the read!)_

**Chapter 4: The Gems, Alone (Part II)**

It's almost the end of the week and Garnet still isn't back yet. Steven sits on his bed, replaying his game, _Golf Quest_. It's kind of boring to go through it a second time, but it's just as exciting because he's found a bunch of different new mini-quests within the game that he had overlooked before. Garnet's Gems are resting next to him in a new basket Connie made for him. Pearl and Amethyst are in the living room. Amethyst is messing with Pearl's spear training. She shape-shifted into a mosquito and started buzzing around her head to annoy her. It's working.

"I think I'm going to go get some fry bits," Steven announces, pausing his game. He rolls off bed and falls on the floor. He giggles to himself. "Hey Amethyst, you wanna come?"

"Hehe, nah," Amethyst replies, still buzzing around. Pearl's desperately trying to swat her away. "I'm think I'm gonna keep doing this."

"Okay, I'll be back." Steven rolls off the side of his room. He falls and lands on the couch still giggling. "Hehehe, that's so fun." He gets up, puts on his sandals that were hiding under the table and walks to the door. But before his hand can even touch the cold, brass doorknob, the warp pad activates. Steven, startled and scared, whips his head around to the glowing blue light of the warping device. He remembers it calling his name, before Garnet went to the Galaxy Warp, before she fought those monsters.

Pearl holds her spear up, cautious of anything that might jump out of the light. What is going on? Only a non-corrupted Gem can activate such a complex machine like the warp pad. Who is behind this?

Amethyst shape-shifts back into her normal self. She stands next to Pearl, prepared.

"Sss…" A voice hisses within the light. "Rrrr…" It continues, almost like a growl. The beam of light starts to quiver and shake violently. "RRRRRR—" It growls. "ROSE!" The light suddenly shuts off. A round object sits in the center of the warp pad. The exterior looks something like a wood louse (or rolly-polly) rolled up. Pearl lowers her spear. She walks over to it.

"Wait!" Steven cries, but she continues anyway.

"What is this?" Pearl says, poking the thing with her spear. "Amethyst, did you do this?"

"Hey, don't blame me for this!" Amethyst hollers back out of anger. "Stop blaming me for everything bad that happens!"

"Well you're the one who messes things up all the time. You almost killed yourself, cracking your gem." Pearl pokes the thing again with her spear.

"That was an accident, and you know that! You know what? I'm done! I bet you can handle that thing on your own since I'm _such _a screw up!" Amethyst storms past Steven and out the door. She jumps off the ledge, running away when she lands.

"She'll be back, Steven," Pearl says. "But you should follow her. I think I can handle things here."

"Um, okay," Steven says, grabbing his scooter and helmet. "But, I don't know, Pearl, I think you should be nicer to Amethyst. We _are_ Gems." Steven closes the door behind him, riding off. Pearl looks down at the ball thing on the warp pad sadly. She knows she should, but she can't.

"Amethyst!" Steven shouts, riding around on the boardwalk. "Amethyst where are you?!" He passes an alley. There's movement in it. A pile of trash bags fall. A small figure moves in the shadows, walking towards Steven. "Hello?" The figure steps into the sunlight. It's a small purple cat with an even darker purple gem on its chest.

It's Amethyst. "Look Steven, if Pearl told you to come get me, I'm not coming back. I'm just so sick of her right now!" She jumps onto the dumpster. "She needs to chill out."

"I know," Steven says. "Wanna get some bits?"

"Eh, sure, why not."

Later, they stop at the Beach Citywalk Fries. Peedee's at the counter. Amethyst is wrapped around the back of Steven's neck, asleep. "Hey Peedee," Steven says, "the bits please."

"Not this time Steven," Peedee says. "We can't serve you bits anymore. It's a health violation apparently."

"Whaaaa—!" Amethyst shouts. Peedee flinches at the sight of a cat talking. "How can you not serve bits anymore!"

"Is-Is, uh, is that cat talking?" Peedee stutters, pointing at Amethyst.

"Yeah, Amethyst shape-shifted into a cat," Steven replies, "but why can't you serve us bits?"

"The last time you came for bits, the health inspector was here and saw Ronaldo give them to you. He said it was some sort of violation because it's unsanitary and just plain disgusting." Peedee pauses. "I mean, we only serve them to you."

"Aww, so what are you doing with all of them?"

"Ronaldo's throwing them away. But I'm not sure you'd—"

"Gimme, gimme!" Amethyst jumps off Steven, onto the roof of the restaurant and runs across it to the back.

"Is, uh, your cat always like this?"

"Sometimes she's like this. Sometimes she's a giant wrestler or just her plain self. I have to go. Bye Peedee!" Steven scooters of in Amethyst's direction leaving Peedee with a heavily confused look on his face.

"That boy keeps getting weirder every day."

Steven finds Amethyst in her human form sitting on top of a giggling Ronaldo eating the fry bits he was about to throw away. "I have a girl sitting on me. Score!" He pumps his arm.

"Hey Steven, I saved them," Amethyst says. "You want some?"

"Uh, no… I think we should head back home," suggests Steven, looking at the fry bits, questioning their cleanliness. "Pearl might be in trouble."

Amethyst looks away, brow lowered. "She can handle it herself."

"I don't know—"

"Look. Steven. I'm not coming back until she tops being so uptight, okay? I can't handle it anymore."

Steven throws his scooter to the ground. He balls his hands in to a fist. He starts shaking. "I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANY MORE!" Amethyst drops her bits, flinching at the sudden rising of Steven's voice. "You two need to make up! Do you even know how stressful it is listening to you two bicker constantly over everything?! Sure, I'm cool with it sometimes—especially when you turned into Opal—but it just gets so irritating after a while! I don't say anything about it because I know you two are friends and I'm sure you two can settle things out with each other! But what, I'm only twelve?! Stop fighting so much!"

"I—uh—um…Steven…" Amethyst stammers, wide-eyed and not even sure what she's should say. He's right though.

"I'm going back to the temple with or without, Amethyst," Steven says, picking up his scooter. "See you later, Amethyst." He turns around, riding away.

"Wait, Steven!" Amethyst calls, holding out a hand. He turns around. "I'm coming with you."

"Hey, Pearl! I got something to say to you!" Amethyst yells, kicking open the door. It's eerily dark in the house, but she doesn't notice. She and Steven walks in the house finding Pearl standing in front of the warp pad with her back facing them. Steven puts his scooter by the stairs. He looks at Pearl with one of his eyebrows up.

"Pearl? Are you okay?" Steven asks, walking towards the Gem.

"_Why…yes, Steven_," Pearl says, turning around. Her voice doesn't sound like her. In fact, it sounds distorted slightly. "_I am okay._" The thing from the warp pad latched itself to Pearl's face! The thing isn't covering her entire face, though, so Pearl's Gem is safe, but she looks like she's being controlled by it. Pearl's Gem glows and she summons her weapon. She expertly spins it in her hands and drops into a fighting stance.

"Oh, so you wanna go?!" Amethyst screams, suddenly angry. She doesn't seem to notice the thing on Pearl's face anymore. All she sees is Pearl wanting to fight her.

Pearl charges. Steven runs out of the way of the mind-controlled Gem, letting her go to Amethyst. "BRING IT ON SISTER!" Amethyst shape-shifts her right arm into a giant fist and punches Pearl square in the face. Pearl is thrown into the wall next to the temple door. She quickly recovers, picking herself up quickly.

Amethyst summons her whip. She whips it across the house, lassoing it around Pearl's waist. She throws her into the air and through the ceiling. Amethyst jumps through the hole she made Pearl make, shape-shifting into Purple Puma. Amethyst seizes Pearl, turns her upside down and pile-drives her into the sand below.

Back inside the house, light shines from Garnet's gems. They hover above the basket Connie made. They levitate to the living room, still glowing, but also sparkling too. Garnet's silhouette shines as she goes through her past transformations and finally ends at her current one. The light breaks, revealing Garnet in her usual bodysuit, but repaired and fully healed. She opens her eyes, closing her third eye. Her feet slowly touch the ground. She swipes a hand across her face, covering her eyes with her shades. "That's much better." Garnet says, cracking her neck. "Hey Steven."

"I had this thing ready for you, but Pearl and Amethyst are fighting!"

"How bad is it?" Garnet sighs. Steven points to the hole in the ceiling. Garnet scrunches her lips to the side. "Not as bad as last time. I'll be back. Wait here, Steven."

"Raaaaaaaahhhh!" Amethyst shrieks, uppercutting Pearl in the gut. Pearl, with the thing still on her face, twirls around in the air and throws her spear. Amethyst catches it and throws it right back at her. Pearl dodges the spear doing a backwards somersault. She drops to the ground, summoning another spear and charges towards Amethyst. Amethyst transforms into a rhinoceros and charges as well.

A hand grabs Pearl's head. Another grabs Amethyst's horn. The hands spin them both around, violently throwing them in opposites directions after gaining enough momentum. Garnet dusts her hands, crossing her arms after. "Both of you, inside the temple, NOW!" Her voice echoes throughout Beach City.

"Garnet! The thing on Pearl's face!" Steven shouts from the house. Garnet notices Pearl rushing towards her, spear thrust forward like a jousting lance. Garnet easily deflects the spear, grabs Pearl's shoulders and knees her in the chest. Garnet's free hand illuminates with a high wattage of electricity. She grabs the thing on Pearl's face, frying it. It lets go and dies.

Pearl takes in a deep breath. She sees Garnet looming over her. "Oh, Garnet! You're back! Thank you for saving me!"

"Inside the temple, now," she commands. Pearl gulps and backs away. She turns around and marches straight for the temple. Garnet moves towards Amethyst. She threw her at the meteor. She's reverted out of her rhino transformation and is now rubbing her head in pain, but she's otherwise okay. Garnet picks her up by the shirt. "Temple. NOW." Amethyst follows Garnet into the temple, fearing what she might do to Pearl and her.

Neither of them notice the crack in the meteor.


	5. Chapter 5: Tears

**Chapter 5: Tears**

"You sit here, and you sit there," Garnet commands with her arms crossed. Pearl sits at the kitchen counter while Amethyst sits across from her on the couch. "This has gone far enough. What is going on between you two?"

"She attacked me first!" Amethyst yells, pointing at Pearl.

"That thing from the warp pad attacked me and _made_ me do it!" Pearl replies, astonished, hand on chest.

"This?" Garnet says, holding up the thing. It has shriveled into a ball, blackened by Garnet's electricity. "This is a mind louse, Amethyst. If they latch on to your head, they can take control of you if you don't take it off soon enough. Pearl is not at fault here." Garnet drops the monster and crushes it under her foot.

"See, Amethyst," Pearl says haughtily, "I was controlled."

"Oh, there you go again, acting like nothing is your fault! You shouldn't have been controlled by that thing in the first place! You're supposed to be the smart one!"

"Now really, Amethyst? We're going to go there? You should have noticed there was something wrong with me! It was on my face! How could you not see it?!"

"I don't know, I—"

"Exactly," Pearl interrupts, sitting back, "you _don't _know." That tears it. Amethyst jumps at Pearl. Before she can start ripping her hair out, Garnet subdues her, shape-shifting her hand to catch her. Garnet throws Amethyst back on the couch.

"Don't get out your seat, at all, Amethyst," Garnet says with a violent tone. Amethyst crosses her arms. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Yes, Amethyst, where?" Pearl says, lowering her eyes.

"Pearl." Pearl looks at Garnet. "Shut up." Pearl gulps and lets Amethyst speak.

"Pearl's the one who changed, Garnet. You know that. You know how she used to be—just like me, except she was still clean. I just want my old pal back. I miss the old, P." Amethyst brings her knees to her chest and buries her face in them. She starts shaking. "Is that so hard to ask?!" Amethyst lifts her head, voice shaking. Snot dribbles down her nose, tears fall in waterfalls down her face. "You were never like this until Rose left us!"

"Amethyst...I-I-I—I didn't know you felt this way," Pearl says, wide-eyed.

"I've always felt this way! I just don't show it to you because you're—you're…" She can't finish. She runs to the Temple's door. She opens the door with her gem. The line of purple goo splits the door, it opens, and she runs inside, and it closes after her.

"Amethyst…"

"So…it's my fault you two are fighting? When I was born?"

The hairs on the back of Pearl's neck stands up. She looks at Steven, worried. "No, Steven! Don't you ever say that! We love you, and Rose giving up her physical form to have you was a beautiful thing! We just miss Rose and wish she was here with us, that's all." Pearl gives Steven a hug.

Later, inside the temple, Pearl finds Amethyst rearranging her room. She's throwing things here and stacking things there. She knows Pearl is standing behind her, but she doesn't acknowledge her. Pearl, rubs her arms, looking down.

"If you're not gonna speak, move. I've got dirtying to do." Amethyst throws a broken lamp behind her towards Pearl. She sidesteps out of the way.

"I-I am, Amethyst," Pearl says. "I'm just gathering my thoughts."

"Well gather them faster."

Pearl lets out a deep sigh and starts. "Look, Amethyst…I'm—I'm sorry for mistreating you like that all these years. When Rose left us and Steven was born, I felt I had to change for the betterment of him, be the best motherly figure he could have for a child. I didn't think how it would make you feel because I thought you would have changed too. I was," she pauses, "upset by the way you still acted, like you didn't want to change. Look, after all these years, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I put you through so much distress, and I understand if you don't want to speak to me again. I'll be outside."

Amethyst raises her head. She hears the shuffling of Pearl's feet behind her and the door of the Temple opening. "Pearl, wait." Pearl stops. She turns around, looking at Amethyst walking towards her. She hugs her. She squeezes her waist as tight as she can and Pearl hugs her back. "I'm sorry too, Pearl. For everything."

"It's okay, Amethyst. It's okay. It'll be a slow recovery, but I'm sure we can do this."

"Yeah," Amethyst says with a smile.

(_Author's note: This is the last chapter for this character development I wanted to do with Amethyst and Pearl. If you have any questions about it, PM me or write it in a review and I'll answer it as soon as possible.)_


	6. Chapter 6: The Warp Pad Needs Fixing

**Chapter 6: The Warp Pad Needs Fixing**

"So what happened with the warp pad while I was gone?" Garnet asks, studying the warp pad.

"It somehow activated on its own," Pearl explains. "It was making this hissing noise and it then it screamed 'Rose' before shutting off. The mind louse appeared when the light shut off."

"Aside from the voice, that's basically what happened at the Galaxy Warp. Is it still working, Amethyst?"

"Barely," she replies, trying to activate it. Amethyst tightly shuts her eyes and concentrates. The light of the warp pad slowly rises. After a couple seconds, it fully envelops Amethyst and she's gone. She comes back another couple seconds later, completely covered in water. "I swallowed a crab," she laughs, burping after.

"So the warp pad _is _working," Pearl says, rubbing her chin, "but there seems to only be enough energy for the warp pad to transport one person at a time."

"What does that mean," Steven asks from the kitchen, making himself a bag of popcorn.

"That means exactly what I said, Steven," Pearl responds.

"You know, I've been wondering… how do the warp pads work?" The microwave dings. Steven takes the bag out the machine, but it's too hot and he drops it. He blows on his hands, cooling them off.

"The warp pads work on a quid pro quo basis," Pearl explains, looking at Steven pick up the popcorn bag. "We give them energy from our Gems to give it the energy it needs to transport us. It's pretty complex magic, and it seems like something is blocking the energy transfer, like an interference."

"That's so cool," Steven exclaims, picking up his popcorn, "so why is there something interfering with it?"

"We don't know, but we'll have to check the central control warp pad on Earth."

"Isn't that the Galaxy Warp?" Amethyst asks.

Pearl's eye twitches, wondering how she doesn't know where the control center is. But she exhales, letting out a long, cooling sigh. She can't freak out like she would usually do. "No, Amethyst, we've explained this several times in the past. The central control pad is a jungle in the southern hemisphere. We've been there many times in the past."

"Then let's go!" Amethyst warps herself. Pearl sighs and steps on the warp pad. She warps herself as well.

"Let's go, Steven," Garnet says, standing on the warp pad. She has enough energy to transfer both of them.

"Oh, let me pack a bag!" He runs up to his room, takes his cheeseburger backpack, and stuff it with various miscellaneous items and a large can of bug spray. "Alright, let's go." Garnet fixes her shades and they warp.

The jungle is full of plants, trees, and wildlife. The loud cries of the animals reverberate and echo through the vast forest. Garnet and Steven appear on the previously vine-covered warp pad. Amethyst is messing with an anthill while Pearl scans the jungle.

"It's this way," Pearl says. Her nose pointing north.

"Are you sure?" Garnet asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. I won't get us lost like last time."

"Alright, then let's go. Lead the way."

"Gladly." Pearl walks ahead, Steven following behind her, then Amethyst and finally Garnet. Pearl summons her spear to cut down the weeds and tall grass that stands before them.

Hours pass and Steven's getting tired. They're walking along the ledge of a mountain. "Peeaarrlll, how much farther," Steven whines, falling behind the group. "I'm tiirreeed."

"Yeah, me too," Amethyst says, slumped over. "Why couldn't we build it closer to the control center?"

"Because if enemies attacked us, they could warp here and shut off our only transportation system," Pearl explains. "I swear we've explained this to you before."

"Yeah, well I forgot. I'll be sure to remember next time." That answer almost sounds sarcastic. It makes Pearl want to argue, but she doesn't, remembering their agreement.

"We're almost there so just keep going." There's a rumbling sound above. The Gems and Steven look up. An avalanche of rocks and boulders are travelling downward to the group. Garnet summons her gauntlets. She jumps up, starting to punch at the rocks, but to no avail. There's too many of them to break them all into smaller pieces.

"STEVEN!" Pearl screams, jumping over to him as he's about to be crushed by one of the falling boulders. Pearl steps in front of him and takes out her spear. With a flash of expert movements, she slices the rock into pieces. One of the smaller pieces ricochets off Pearl's gem. Pearl rubs it, feeling the crack.

"Pearl!" Steven moves in front of her, stretching out his arms. He summons his defensive bubble. It envelops him and Pearl. A giant rock was hiding behind the one Pearl destroyed, but she didn't see it. The giant rock knocks them off the ledge, leaving Garnet and Amethyst to fight of the rockslide. Steven and Pearl roll down the slope of the mountain, and upon impact with landing, the bubble pops. Steven rubs his head and looks at Pearl in horror. A pointed branch has gone through her gut. Breaking the branch, she picks herself up. She's in terrible pain, but she doesn't want to show it to Steven. Her Gem is cracked and she's badly injured, desperately needing to retreat to her Gem, but she also needs to protect Steven. In fact, she doesn't even know if she _can _retreat to her gem. It's been cracked and that's incredibly dangerous. He's just a kid, and can barely summon his weapon. He'll die out here if she leaves him. It's never been done before, but she's going to have to fight off the need to go into her gem. She needs to find Garnet and Amethyst as soon as possible. But where are they?

They've been separated.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Porcelain

**Chapter 7: Broken Porcelain**

Pearl's hair is in a mess, the branch is filling the hole in her body, her ribbon has become slightly unraveled. And her gem is cracked. The rockslide has ceased. Garnet and Amethyst are calling out to them from above, but they don't see them down below.

"Guys…" Pearl weakly calls out, trying to balance herself on her spear.

"Pearl, don't talk," Steven says, "I got this." Steven licks his hand, covering it in a lot of spit. He tells Pearl to bend over. She painfully does. Steven slaps his hand on Pearl's gem, spreading the saliva on her forehead. He takes it off, hoping something would happen, but nothing does. "Wha—"

"Steven…" Pearl says, almost in a whisper. The crack on her gem gets slightly larger. A crack appears on Pearl's face. Steven begins to panic, wondering why his healing spit isn't working. He spits on Pearl's gem directly, hoping it would still work, but it just trails down her face. "Don't be…sad."

"B-B-But my powers, they're not working!"

"It's okay, Steven. We'll just find… Amethyst and Pearl. Then I can go into my gem," Pearl says. "Let's move." Pearl moves over to push Steven along. They have to move. Garnet and Amethyst will find them sooner, rather than later, hopefully.

"Why? I can call up to them—Garnet! Amethyst!" Steven shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Steven! They won't come down here," Pearl says. She doubles over, more cracks appear on her face. "Amethyst and Garnet are going to finish the mission. They're just going to assume we're fine. We _have _to move. Come on."

Steven looks at Pearl, scared for her. His powers aren't working. But they always work! Even with his dad, even though he feigned pained the entire time, it worked. He can't doubt his powers. Maybe it's because he's still shaken up from the rockslide.

Pearl's scared too. She's dying. No Gem has suffered this much damage before and survive without retreat, but it's also because of her cracked gem. A lot of the time, a Gem's gem either shattered or their physical bodies are obliterated beyond return. But through her own willpower to stay alive, and to see Steven through this mission, and hopefully his entire life, she is going to stand strong and not give up. She has to. For Steven. It's not time for her to see Rose yet.

As they walk along this dangerous path in the unknown wild in the jungle, Pearl is keeping herself supported with her spear, using it like a cane. Steven is walking alongside her, prepared to catch her if she falls. He keeps offering to support her, but she says she can do it herself—she's obviously in pain, however. More and more cracks have appeared on her face and body. Every time she talks to Steven, her voice begins to sound even more than before, like the sound is just echoing inside her. It's a scary thought. This entire time, Pearl has been thinking about Steven's inability to use his healing powers, even though he used his bubble. A thought comes to mind but it's too outrageous to even consider. _Him? _No, he was imprisoned back on the homeworld. But it's still a possibility. Lapis Lazuli did go back, and the homeworld isn't that far away from Earth. It's only about a light-year or two away.

"I think we should rest," Pearl says. Steven looks tired.

"What, no, I'm fine," Steven says, shaking his head. He walks forward, holding his arms out to his side, looking as manly as he can. "See?"

"Just…sit down Steven," Pearl says. Steven does as Pearl says and sits down despite his rejections. Pearl, getting a couple more cracks on her body, this time on her arms, sits down as well. She struggles, but manages. "Steven, can you try your healing spit again?"

"But, it doesn't work," Steven says.

"Come over here and do it anyway," Pearl says. She's looking for something in this. Steven licks his hand and rubs it on Pearl's gem. Like before, nothing happened. "Just as I thought…Steven, I have something to tell you. I don't know if…he's here, but your mother, Rose Quartz, had what humans call a sibling—a-a brother, in fact."

"Whaaat! How come I'm just now hearing of this?!" Steven hollers, putting both his hands on his head. "Tell me more!"

"Not so loud, Steven," Pearl whispers, looking around for danger. "We're not…alone here in this wild."

"Oh, um, how come I'm just now hearing of this?" Steven loudly whispers.

Pearl hesitates, wondering if she should even tell Steven the story of _him. _She sighs, because he's going to find out sooner or later. Plus, it's almost nighttime. "His name was Smokey Quartz, your quote-unquote 'uncle'. He is a gem that must never be mentioned because of the atrocities he committed in the past. He was, if you will, evil." Pearl looks at Steven who before had a shining look of curiosity in his eyes, but now they look worried and somewhat scared. She wonders if she could even continue. But she does anyway. "He had the power to nullify any Gem's—," more cracks appear on her body, "—power within a certain distance, and it was a far one. During a war in the past, he would slaughter many of our kind, friend and foe, in an attempt to create a world of peace. Your mother, Rose, fought him and sealed him away." Steven looks down, trying to process all of this. Why was Pearl telling him this? "I have a theory that he's here somewhere, which is why your healing spit isn't working, and I'm sure Garnet and Amethyst's powers aren't working as well. If you were able to access your shield properly, you would be able to use that and your defensive bubble. Let's just hope we don't encounter him."

Steven has a troubled look on his face. He never knew there was a dark side to the Gems' history. This entire time, even after Pearl explained how they're always fighting Gems, to capture and contain the ones who have been corrupted, he had thought that was all they were doing in order to protect the human race. But what is all of this? War? Slaughter? Gems killing other Gems? It's too much, way too much to handle. "I'm—going to go to sleep," Steven says, laying down on the earthy soil. "Goodnight, Pearl."

"Goodnight Steven," Pearl says, looking at the boy. His breath slows down and calms to a steady rhythm. He's only in stage 1 of the sleep cycle, but he looks so peaceful. Pearl wonders why humans need to sleep so much, but that's for another day.

An hour passes while Pearl is standing on guard. Nothing has appeared. She wonders how long she can keep bearing this pain. Her gem is almost completely split in half. She needs to go back into it to heal as soon as possible. It's unbearable. Steven shifts in his sleep and he wakes up.

"Ugh, that's uncomfortable," Steven says, rubbing his dirtied head. "Are you okay, Pearl? Should I lick my hand again?"

"No, no, Steven, it's fine," Pearl says. "Since you're awake, we should keep moving." Pearl tries to stand up, but she falls down, unable to use her legs. Her gem is failing her. A few of the cracks on her body connects. A piece of her falls off. It dings on a rock like a porcelain shard. There's nothing inside Pearl but a hollow interior. She's like doll—a porcelain doll. Pearl looks at Steven and she looks dead inside.

Steven tries to say something but he hears a growl behind Pearl. Yellow-green eyes shine in the dark between the leaves of a nearby bush. It looks like it's moving closer.

It is.

Pearl makes an attempt to stand again. She does, but only barely, leaning on a tree for support. Steven stands in front of her. He can protect her. "Steven, no! I can fight!" Is what Pearl wanted to say, but she can't. She can't speak anymore. She can't move either. Pearl has no choice but to let Steven handle this on his own.

The potential attacker comes from out of the bushes. The dotted pattern on the animal's yellow fur, the feline muzzle, and its long, swaying tail—it's a cheetah. It circles around Steven. He watches it. After a minute, it pounces. Steven extends his arm and his bubble appears around him. The cheetah hits its head on the bubble. There's a loud crack, and the cheetah falls to the ground, alive, but unconscious. Steven feels sorry for it. It was only hunting for food. He kneels down next to the giant cat, closes his eyes, and kisses it, even though his saliva doesn't work right now.. He hears bones snapping in place, and although it's still unconscious, it'll wake up feeling fine. Pearl realizes that maybe Steven didn't need as much protecting as she thought.

Steven looks at the cheetah, astonished. His powers are working! He rushes over to Pearl, slobbering all over his palm and slaps it on her. Pearl closes her eyes. Her gem glows. The cracks on her face glow too, and they begin to close. The hole in Pearl's leg closes over with her skin. Then, she explodes in a cloud of vapor, her Gem falling in the ground. She must feel relieved. Steven pockets Pearl's gem in his pants pocket.

He hears another rustling in the bushes. Steven prepares for another cheetah, but it's Amethyst. It's Amethyst!

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! I can't believe you found us!" Steven yells, tackling the purple Gem. She catches Steven, and does a reversal on him, throwing him to the ground.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Amethyst shouts. "The rock slide was awesome, wasn't it?!"

Garnet's foot stops at Steven's head. "We've found the warp pad control center, though. Where's Pearl? Is she nearby?" Steven digs in his pocket and takes out Pearl's gem. "Hmm… She'll be back in a few days. Let's go." Garnet walks away, not waiting for Steven or Amethyst.

After another hour or two of walking up the mountain they were separated on, they make it to the control center. The warp pad is huge, bigger than any warp pad Steven has ever seen. It has a pink and white pattern with small staircases surrounding it. There seems to be a control panel in front of the warp pad.

"Alright, let's do this," Garnet says, walking to the warp pad. She places a hand on the control panel. Nothing happens. "Just like before, Amethyst, my powers aren't working."

Steven turns to Amethyst and she looks frightened. "Do you think it's _him_?"

"Possibly," Garnet replies. "And frankly, I am scared." Steven looks up at Garnet, surprised that she would say such a thing. She's always been the strong one.

"Oh you should be scared, Garnet," a voice says from behind the warp pad. It's a male voice with a sinister undertone of malice. He steps into full view, his armor clanking with each step. It's him—Smokey Quartz.

He laughs, "_You should be_."


	8. Chapter 8: Warping

**Chapter 8: Warping**

His presence alone is unnerving. He flips his brown hair out of his eyes and stares at each and every one of the Gems with those soulless, light grey eyes. He wears a set of diamond-clad partial plate armor over his muscular body. The right arm is uncovered, showing his large, rectangular cut gem. It's an opaque color. "What's the matter, you guys? Cat got your tongue?" Smokey Quartz looks over to Garnet. "You know Garnet, you can separate into Sapphire and Ruby. I'm not going to fight you."

"I can't," Garnet says, trying to summon her gauntlets, "and I can't trust you." She can't.

"Steven, don't show him your Gem," Amethyst whispers. Steven looks at Amethyst and nods. Steven looks at Garnet too, wondering what Smokey Quartz meant by her separating.

"What are you doing here, Smokey Quartz," inquiries Garnet forcefully.

"Please, please," he says, holding a hand up, "just call me Quartz. I'm here for you guys—in a nonviolent kind of way."

"We don't want you here!" Amethyst hollers, pushing Steven behind her.

"Well I can't leave," Quartz says, putting his hands on his hips. "I messed with the warp pads so you can come here and find me. I can't stay in this jungle anymore. It's boring."

"That's your problem," Garnet says, stepping forward. Her hands are shaking. "Deactivate your powers so I can fix the warp pad."

"Not until you let me come with you guys." Quartz and Garnet stare each other down. His face is unreadable. He can do anything at any time. He could even be lying. Garnet knows she can't trust him, but she can't just stay here. If Steven wasn't here, Garnet could wait this out for weeks on end, but right now, she can't.

"Fine."

"WHAT!" Amethyst and Steven shouts in unison.

"Garnet, are you crazy?!" Amethyst continues.

"For trusting him? Yes," Garnet replies, "but what choice do we have?"

"Uhh, beating him up would be nice."

"Oh, come, come now, Amy," Quartz laughs. "You know you can't touch me. Not with those stubby things you call arms."

"Don't call me Amy," Amethyst says, with anger and with spite. He's egging her on, trying to get her angry. He smiles insanely, giggling to himself.

"Amethyst," Garnet says, walking over to her. She places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let him get to you. You know what he's trying to do."

"So is it a yes or a no? I've changed! Give me a chance!" Quartz exclaims, laughing. "I'll even prove it to you! Trying summoning your weapons."

Reluctantly, Garnet does and she succeeds. "Your point?"

"You can fix the warp pad now. I've been trying to contact Rose for the longest," he replies.

"…Fine." Garnet walks to the control panel by the warp pad. The gems on her hands glow. She only needs one to open the control panel, and the other to put in the password. A screen opens up. It lights up, typing a language unknown to this world. Garnet types something back, and then the panel types something again. It's like it's alive and speaking to her. Garnet finishes after a couple minutes. The panel shuts off and closes. Garnet turns around, finding Quartz squatted down next to Steven with his hand on his hairy chin, examining him.

"Is he a Gem?" Quartz asks, not taking his eyes off the boy. Steven is looking back at him in his eyes. "He reminds me of Rose, somehow."

"He's just a human. Now come on," Garnet says. "Get on the warp pad so we can get out of here." Garnet walks over to the staircase on the warp pad. She fixes her shades with a hand on her hip, waiting for the others. Amethyst and Steven walk onto the warp pad and stand next to Garnet, Quartz folloing right behind, but he stands away from them.

"Alright, let's go." They warp.


	9. Chapter 9: Dealing With the Enemy

**Chapter 9: Dealing With the Enemy**

Days later, Pearl is still in her gem. Steven, like before, has made a bed for Pearl in a basket. Quartz has been on the couch since the mission. He hasn't moved or even left the house. He's been watching Steven the entire time that he's been here and it's quite unnerving. He doesn't talk or smile or even attempt to make contact with anyone. Garnet and Amethyst are understandably suspicious of him. Why would he want to come all the way back to their temple? Garnet wonders if he has anything to do with the meteor. It's quite the possibility, but jumping to conclusions is dangerous in a situation like this. They can't get on his bad side. At least he doesn't know Steven is part Gem. If he found out, he would probably kill him and them just for fun. For right now, Garnet and Amethyst are out on a mission. Their worst fear is for Steven's gem to act up, letting Quartz know of his species.

Steven goes back up to his room with Pearl to watch the final of the Lonely Blade movies. Quartz's eyes don't stop following him. Those grey eyes that don't blink, it's creepy. "Um…you've been staring at me since we got back," Steven finally says, looking back at Quartz.

"What about it?" Quartz replies.

"Can you stop it, please. It's getting kinda creepy."

"Oh, well then." Quartz takes his eyes off Steven and looks down at the ground with solemn eyes. "You just look so much like my sister, and it's giving me nostalgia."

"Pearl told me you hated your sister," Steven says, looking at Pearl's gem. Quartz shoots Steven a look of anger. His eyes have turned a darker shade of grey. Steven flinches, hoping he doesn't do anything.

"_She _said that?!" Quartz stands up—for the first time in days—and moves over to Steven on the stairs. He doesn't walk up them, but he points at Pearl's gem. Steven runs to the top, backing up. "What does she know about my life?! All she knows is what the Imperial Gems told her! I loved my sister, but she got in my way. I had no choice but to fight her!"

"My mo—I mean—Rose," it feels weird saying his mother's first name like that, "was protecting the other Gems from you."

Quartz takes in a deep breath and walks up the stairs, yelling, "How would you even know?! You're not even a Gem!" Steven back up on his bed. Quartz looms over him, furious with black eyes. "You're only human," he whispers.

The warp pad illuminates, filling the beach house with blue light. Garnet and Amethyst stand on the machine, posing. Amethyst opens her eyes. She gasps, looking at Quartz standing over Steven. "Get away from him!" She cries. She summons her weapon and flicks it at Quartz. It lassos him and she pulls him down, slamming him into the floor. The wood breaks underneath him.

"What were you doing by Steven," Garnet says, walking over to the male gem. He's activated his nullification powers, but it doesn't matter, her hands will be enough.

"He talked about me like he knew me, that pathetic human," Quartz spits. His voice sounds substantially calmer than before. He's talking to Garnet with a smooth tone, not like before when he was yelling. It felt jagged, like a rusty knife cutting across skin. "He thinks he knows Rose, he knows nothing!"

"And you try to attack him?"

"I was only standing over the boy. Now let me go."

"No, you should have stayed where you were." Garnet cracks her knuckles. She pulls her arm back, readying a violent punch. Quartz closes his eyes, preparing to get hit.

But then Pearl's gem glows.

It shines and levitates in the air. Pearl's body forms. The light breaks, showing her physical self fully healed and without cracks on her skin. She wears a new, light blue one piece that frills out into a tail at the waist. The borders are dark blue, and the entire thing is clipped together with a yellow star that is placed above the groin. She wears her short orange tights as usual. Her hair has also changed: her pixie point styled hair has become slightly larger and two lock of hair on either side of her head frame her face. She wears a pair of light green boots with darker green soles. She sighs in relief, patting herself down. She looks at Amethyst; she has her whip out. She looks at Garnet; she looks like she's about to punch something. She looks over to Steven; he's holding a scared look on his face. And finally, she looks at the stranger tied up in Amethyst's whip. Her eyes widen in fear. "What is _he_ doing here!" She shots, summoning her spear. She spins it around, readying an attack position.

"Calm down, you idiot," Quartz hollers back, "I'm not doing anything!"

"You be quiet!" Pearl attacks. "Garnet, what's he doing here?!"

"We brought him here," she replies, looking away.

"You what?!"

"It's not like we could stay at the warp pad control center forever. Steven was with us."

"And the only reason I'm like this is because that stupid human talked about Rose like she was his mother or something!" Quartz says. Pearl gulps, looking at Steven. He looks back at her, not knowing what to do. "They thought I was going to hurt him, which I wasn't, by the way!"

"W-Well we can't know that for sure."

"Trust me, Pearl," Quartz slowly says, "if I wanted to kill you all, don't you think I would have done it by now?"

Pearl lowers her weapon, knowing he's right. There are rumors saying he can turn intangible, so he could actually free himself from Amethyst's whip any time he wanted to. It's a scary thought, but it's even scarier having the actual thing in here. Pearl dematerializes her weapon, and stands, holding her arms. "Garnet, what do you suggest we do?"

Garnet punches Quartz in the face. His upper body goes through the wooden floor. "I needed that," the Gem says, cracking her neck.

"Oww!" Quartz cries from underneath the house. "That hurt you know! I was treated so much better in prison!"

"Hmm, too bad," Garnet coldly says. "Release him, Amethyst." She does, dematerializing her whip. Quartz wildly moves on the floor, trying to get his body free from the floor. He struggles with incredible intensity, but he does. Garnet's incredibly strong. He doesn't want to get punched by her again. He rubs his cheek where Garnet hit him, staring at her with his brow furrowed.

There is an awkward silence wafting through the house. The Gems and Steven look at Quartz with uncertainty. They don't want him here, but they can't do much to kick him out. He's stubborn, they can feel it. He also gives off a malevolent vibe that they don't want to mess with. Steven is in the most danger here. He has Rose's gem, and knowing how he reacts to Rose's name, he might take it from him.

"I'm going to go outside, I guess," Quartz says. "I'll be back." Quartz stands up walks to the door. He doesn't look back at them.

Outside, Quartz immediately walks to the meteor. He places a hand on it, looking up at the Gem inside. "Amazonite, I'm going to free you soon. Those traitors will receive their comeuppance for siding with the humans and we'll be sure to give it to them."

_(Author's Note: Smokey Quartz and Amazonite crystals are usually found together when forming along with other types of crystals. Also, Smokey Quartz not wanting to get hit by Garnet again is a Soul Eater reference where Medusa got hit with Lord Death's Reaper Chop.)_


	10. Chapter 10: The Human and the Gem

**Chapter 10: The Human and the Gem**

Quartz sighs, gingerly patting the meteor. He has a stabbing headache pounding in his head and it's infuriating. He doesn't want to wait to release her, but he must. There's only a certain time where they can complete their plan—tomorrow.

The door to the beach house creaks opens. Quartz looks up, finding Steven walking down the hill. He has something in his hand, gazing up at the sky in it. He takes it down, looking at it with dissatisfaction. The boy looks up, finding Quartz with his forehead resting on the meteor. He stops, unsure of what to do right now. Quartz is in front of him and he might snap again. He may even hurt him. The Gems seem afraid of him, so he should be too, right? Steven begrudgingly allows himself to walk forward towards Quartz who seems to be ignoring him. Steven slowly walks past the male Gem and the meteor. Quartz doesn't look up, but he says, "Human, why do you partner with the Gems?"

Steven stops, a little stunned that Quartz would talk to him. "I-I," he stutters. "Because my dad knows them."

Quartz looks up, eyebrows furrowed. "How?" Steven doesn't want to say. If he said his dad knew his mother, he might yell again. But Steven's reluctance doesn't stop him: "HOW!" He screams, face filled with violent fury. Steven stumbles onto his butt. He looks up at Quartz with an arm to his front.

"Through my mo—Rose," he quietly says, almost saying Rose was his mother. Quartz sucks in a ton of air through his nose and lets out a deep sigh. He doesn't look at Steven the entire time.

"Rose was the only one I cared for in the world." There's a solemn dip in his voice, bruised with the pain of his past memories. "And she betrayed me…"

"I'm sorry," Steven says, unsure of what else to do.

"No you're not, human," Quartz says. "You humans are so focused on yourselves that you can't see the pain in others. You humans are selfish, mind-numbing creatures. You don't need our protection."

"Yeah but, humans are actually great if you get to know them," Steven retorts, standing up. "I have friends here if you want to meet them." Steven pats himself on.

Quartz looks at Steven with narrowed eyes. He has to wait before he can release Amazonite, so why not. He'll let the boy entertain him for the time being. "Fine," Quartz says. "I'll let you show me these humans. But I will leave if I don't like what I see."

"Alright!" Steven exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. Quartz keeps his eyes narrowed, but he admires Steven's quick change of emotions towards him.

Out on the boardwalk, Steven takes Quartz to his favorite place: The Big Donut. "This is where I get donuts from! They come in glazed, chocolate dipped, and my favorite one, spicy!"

"What's…a donut?" Quartz inquires, squinting at the giant donut state atop the building. Steven gasps, squishing his cheeks together with surprise.

"You've never had a donut?! They're like the best thing in the world next to fry bits!" Steven exclaims. "Come on!" Steven pulls Quartz into the donut shop.

Inside, Lars is sleeping on the counter, drooling. Sadie has a cloth and spray to clean up Lars's mess. She turns around, seeing who came in. "Hey, Steven," she says, spraying Lars in the face. He snorts himself awake, flailing his arms around.

"Sadie, what did you do that for?!" He angrily yells, staring down at Sadie. "I was sleeping there."

"And you shouldn't sleep at the counter—where we're supposed to _give people their food_," she stresses, wiping down Lars's saliva. "So, what did you want Steven?" Sadie turns around, done cleaning. Lars drooled more than expected. She drops her cleaning equipment about gazing at Quartz who stands at the door with his arms crossed. "Who's…Who's your new friend?"

"It's probably another one of his weirdo magic lady friends," Lars says, moving to the back room to go finished his undeserved nap.

"I am most certainly male," Quartz snaps, ironically putting his hands on his hips.

"Well uh, does he want a donut?" Sadie asks, moving behind the counter. She's trying to hide her blushing cheeks. _He's cute—hot!_

"Yeah," Steven replies. He goes to the window showing all the donuts they have supplied. He rubs his face across the glass, scanning the fried pastries with his hungry eyes. "I'll take a dozen chocolate donut holes and—Quartz, what do you want?"

"Anything," Quartz says.

"And a simple, plain one," Steven continues, "just to start him off." Sadie slides the door open and gathers the donut for Steven, glancing up at Quartz every now and then to get a good look at his face.

They're out of plain donuts. "Hey Lars," Sadie calls, "do we have anymore plain donuts back there?"

"I'm trying to sleep!" Lars shouts.

"Ugh! You're so infuriating!" Sadie stomps into the back. Steven and Quartz wait in front, awkwardly listening to Lars and Sadie's argument.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Quartz asks, unimpressed, "Two humans who obviously hate each other arguing because one is unable to fulfill his duties as a service agent here?"

"Sadie and Lars are madly in love," Steven reassures, looking at Sadie's shadow push past Lars's. "They're just having a couple problems right now."

"Uh-huh." Sadie comes back carrying a small box filled with plain donuts. Strands of her are sticking out of her naturally curly hair. There's a grey hair, probably due from stress. She restocks and gives Steven his one, plain donut.

"There you go Steven," Sadie says, handing him the bag of donuts. She looks up at quartz again. He's paying her no mind.

"Thanks Sadie! See you later!" Steven hands Quartz his donut as they leave The Big Donut. He takes it, examining it with disgusted curiosity. He looks at the boy shoveling the donut holes into his mouth one right after the other. Why do humans need to eat so much? Shouldn't a few morsels of food keep them sustained for a day or two? Is that why the boy is so fat? No matter, even though he doesn't need to eat, he'll amuse the boy with the consumption of this…pastry.

Quartz opens his mouth, raising the donut to it. The entire time, Steven is gazing up at the male Gem with starry-eyed anticipation. Quartz takes a bite. He can't swallow it whole, so he mashes it between his teeth. There's an explosion of flavor in his mouth. He starts salivating, a new experience for him just like eating. This is amazing! Why hasn't he ever tried this before?! This sensation, this—

"Uh, Quartz?" Steven asks, eyebrows raised. Quartz stopped moving. His eyes are wide, his mouth is open, drooling and he holds a large smile on his face. He slowly turns to Steven.

"I want more," he says, with a creepy tone. Steven looks down and gives Quartz his donut holes. He snatches them from the boy and wolfs them down like there was no tomorrow. "More."

Steven turns around, looking at the Big Donut. "Okay, then let's go back inside and—" But Quartz is gone when he turns around. Steven hears the click of the door into the shop. And as soon as the door completely shuts, he hears the cries of Lars and Sadie shouting at Quartz as he runs out with entire trays of donuts. His mouth is stuffed with several kinds as well. He looks so happy.

_(At the carwash…)_

"Okay, since I had to go back and pay for all those donuts," Steven says, eating a donut, "let's go visit my dad—where there's _no _food." Steven could still see the horrified faces of the Beach City residents when Quartz swallowed donuts whole one right after the other. It was like he was a vacuum.

Steven and Quartz walks up to the carwash. Greg is under the hood. He's missing some sparkplugs. He looks up. "Hey, Steven!" He waves.

"Hey, dad! Look, a new friend!" Steven gestures to Quartz. He looks down at the empty donut tray with a seven-twenty frown. He wants more.

Quartz looks up and squints at Greg. Already he doesn't like him. The boy seems to like him, though. He called him "dad". A term of affection, perhaps? "You, fat human," Quartz says, "who are you to the boy?"

"I'm uh, I'm Steven's father," Greg replies, insulted. He sticks out his hand for Quartz to shake. The Gem doesn't seem to be sure of what to do with the human's extended limb.

"Is that like a term of endearment?"

"Uh, no, it's more on the lines of I created him, in way," Greg replies, "with his mother, Ro—" Greg notices Steven shaking his head and hands. "What."

Quartz looks down at Steven and he stops, looking up. He puts his hands behind his back and whistles nonchalantly. Quartz narrows his eyes.

"Anyway, Steven, who's he?"

"He's Quartz, Smokey Quartz," Steven replies. "He's a Gem like Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!"

"Oh, so does that, uh, mean he does magic stuff like them?" Greg starts nervously scratching his head. _I hope I don't lose my hair because of this guy._

"Yes, I'm magic and stuff like _them_," Quartz sneers.

The rest of the time there, Greg and Quartz talk while Steven looks through stuff in his father's van. Greg shows stuff about his past life, making sure not to mention Rose on Steven's consent. Quartz never looks it, but he's starting to get interested by human culture. Even though he only remembers the Gem culture before he was exiled, some of the stuff he sees here can be incorporated there.

After Greg, Steven shows Quartz around all of Beach City, and more and more, he becomes less hostile, and even, even though it was a slip of the tongue, he called Steven by his name.

Walking back to the Temple, Steven and Quartz finds Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl standing around the meteor.

"And then it just crystallized the rope," Pearl says, looking up at the rock. "The Gem inside must be alive and sentient. What do you think we do?"

"We fuse into Topaz," Garnet suggests.

"What? Why?" Pearl is taken aback by Garnet's statement. Topaz is adamant and only moves when she needs to do something.

"Her gloves might counteract the crystallization of the meteor," Garnet replies, fixing her shades.

"I mean, if you think that will work, then it's fine by me," Pearl says, skeptical.

"Alright, then let's start." Pearl turns her head to find Quartz walking up to them with Steven. "Steven!" She runs up to the boy and hugs him. "Are you okay?!"

"Yesh, Pearl, I'm fine," Steven says, his voice muffled by Pearl's arm.

"He's fine," Quartz says, glaring at Garnet and Amethyst who are still by the meteor. "If I did something to him, do you really think he'd still be alive? What are you doing to the meteor?"

Pearl picks Steven up, carrying him on her side. "What does it matter to you?"

Quartz wasn't expecting that question. "Nothing," he says quickly. They can't learn of his plans. He could take them out right here, but he needs Amazonite. Not being able to do anything on his own is horrible.

"Then don't worry about it," Pearl scoffs. "Garnet, let's do this."

Pearl puts Steven down into to sand next to Amethyst who has her arms crossed. Quartz stays where he's at and they all watch as Garnet and Pearl fuse.

Pearl runs up to Garnet. She jumps and Garnet catches her and hangs her in the air. When her feet touch the ground, Garnet spins her around as if they were doing a waltz. They separate, Pearl spinning away doing a pirouette. Their movements are quick and precise, somewhat simple and yet complex at the same time. They end with Pearl leaning back in Garnet's arms, Garnet looks down at her.

Crickets.

Pearl and Garnet struggle to keep their balance and they fall on the sand. What's going on? They're supposed to be fusing by now. Pearl rubs her head, glaring at Quartz.

"Why aren't we fusing?" Pearl demands, standing up.

"Because you won't be able to pick the meteor up without breaking it," Quartz replies. He points at the space rock. The Gems and Steven look at it, they all gasp—except for Garnet. There's a crack splitting the meteor through the center.

"What…How come I didn't see that before?" She walks up to it.

"We have to fix it," Garnet says. "That Gem must not get out."

"Why?" Steven says. "Why do we always have to hide from them, like with Peridot?"

Pearl looks at Steven, worried. She can't tell him. He's not ready, and he'll only hate them because of it—hate them and his mother. "We—"

"Because it's for your protection," Garnet says.

"You can't hide the truth from him forever, you know," Quartz says.

"We can try," Garnet attacks. The crack on the meteor moves higher and higher. It looks like it's going to split the rock in half. This isn't good. This is _not _good. Pearl and Amethyst move to Garnet's position, waiting.

Quartz stares at it with furious surprise. He's internally screaming. _What are you doing?! It's too early, you stupid girl! You were supposed to come tomorrow! TOMORROW!_

The crack travels to the other side of the meteor, disappearing back into the sand to meet with the start of it.

It glows.

It explodes.

The Gems, Steven, and Quartz are thrown away by the shockwave. Only the silhouette of the Gem can be seen through the dust. She stands. Inside the dust, you can see her arms outstretched to do something. The unknown Gem claps her hands together, forcing the dust away with a large gust of wind. The Gem looks around at the scene: the Gems frightened, Quartz furious, and Steven with mixed emotions.

She is of a thicker, muscular build like Garnet. Her jumpsuit if made up of various hues of light blues and greens, the hair, however, a darkish blue-green. Both of her gems are located on the back of her hands. She wears a pair of tinted shades shaped like a horizontal diamond.

"Quartz," the Gem says.

"Amazonite," Quartz replies.

"Let's do this."


	11. Chapter 11: The Gem Knight

**Chapter 11: The Gem Knight **

"Amazonite!" Quartz bellows, furious. "You were supposed to come tomorrow!"

"I know," Amazonite replies, running a hand through her spiraled hair, "but I thought I would like to have a little fun before then." The Gem turns to Steven. He can't see through those lenses, but he knows she's staring intently at him. "A human named Steven, friends with Gems…Not a good choice." Steven is taken aback at the utterance of his name. She was stuck in the meteor, how did she know anything about him?

"How did you know who he was?" Quartz asks, confused as well.

"I could hear inside the meteor, though barely. Let's quit dawdling, Quartz," Amazonite looks at the Crystal Gems, "and let's apprehend the traitors."

"Fine," Quartz says, walking to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, cracking his neck. He holds an enormous smile on his face. He looks almost insane.

The Crystal Gems stand up, preparing for the worst. They each summon their weapons, preparing to attack. Garnet, her gauntlets; Amethyst, her whip; and Pearl, with her spear.

"Steven!" Pearl cries. "You need to get out of here! This is going to be far too dangerous for you to even watch! Go!"

"Shut up," Amazonite says. Pearl is caught off guard as Amazonite uppercuts her straight into the air with amazing speed despite her size. She jumps and clamps her hands together. Before she can hammer arm the Gem, Garnet is in the air with them. She does a back spin kick into Amazonite's side. It propels her into the ocean. Amazonite crashes down into the great body of water with enormous force.

Garnet catches Pearl and they land. Pearl recovers in Garnet's arms.

"Are you okay?" Garnet asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pearl replies.

"Guys!" Hollers Amethyst, who is tangling with Quartz. He has her whip wrapped around his wrist. She's struggling to get it back as he pulls her in. Pearl throws her spear. Garnet follows behind it, running at full speed. Quartz catches it and throws it at Garnet. She catches the spear, turns it around so the point points at Quartz's face, then she thrusts it. He, only centimeters away from being impaled in the face by the weapon, steps out of the way. He throws Amethyst into Garnet as she passes by. They both topple over into the sand.

Quartz smiles. He turns to Pearl. She has a giant fist raised over his head. He opens his mouth. Pearl smashes the male Gem into the sand and returns her arms into her normal state. Pearl summons her weapon and moves into an attack stance, knowing she didn't do anything significant to him. Why hasn't he negated their powers yet? Is he toying with them?

Quartz picks himself up out the sand, and dusts himself off. "I wasn't expecting that at all, Pearl," he laughs, "good job. But this is where I get serious." The gemstone located on Smokey Quartz's right arm glows. He's summoning his weapon. "Do you know what they used to call me during the war?" He reaches over with his other arm and grabs the dark grey hilt of his weapon. Yellow-brown quartz crystals jut out of the guard where it meets the hilt, and the guard itself has a smoke pattern drawn on it. The blade is silver and it shines like the metal of a newly made weapon, ready to cut down anyone in its path. "_The Gem Knight._" Quartz slashes the air. It sends out a shockwave, throwing Pearl with the force of a tornado. It knocks Stevens away too, who has been watching the battle this entire time. The power of that Gem…it's unbearable.

Quartz slams his hand onto the sand. It starts to crystallize into jagged formations of quartz. He's currently negated the powers of any and all Gem magic except his. He's out to kill. Amazonite isn't here to hold him back.

Pearl, after recovering from that powerful blast of air, is stunned from witnessing the ruthlessness Quartz is showing her and her comrades. It was just like on the battlefield thousands of years ago. It's terrifying. And it's happening again. All of it! He's taken out whole armies by himself, and even crossed the Imperial Gems in the olden times, which lead to his exile! He is destruction and violence. There is no good in him, none at all. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl must do what Rose couldn't—and _kill_ _him_.

The quartz stops moving a few yards away from Pearl. A giant hand has smacked Quartz into the ground again, but this time it's not Pearl's, for obvious reasons.

"Sugilite!" Steven cries happily. Garnet and Amethyst fused right before Quartz activated his nullification powers. The giant woman can't summon her weapon though.

"You're weak as always, Pearl," Sugilite laughs.

"Is this really the time to insult me?" Pearl yells.

"When isn't the time?! Haha—huh?" Sugilite's cries out in pain. Quartz stabbed her palm with his sword. Luckily, Garnet's gem wasn't there or else it would have caused trouble for both Sugilite and Amethyst. The giant fusion retracts her hands, taking his sword with her. She eviscerates the blade from her hand and throws it into the ocean.

"A fusion, huh," Quartz says out loud. "I haven't seen one of those in a long time. Not since Rose fused with you all to form Obsidian. This is going to be fun!" He laughs with excitement. He gets to fight a fusion! How fun is this?!

Sugilite tries to punch Quartz from both sides. He stops both her fists and jumps in the air. She claps her hands together, squishing Quartz. Her hands begin to crystallize into smokey quartz crystals and within seconds, he breaks free from Sugilite's clutches. Her hands shatter in the process. Shards of giant woman's shattered hands are strewn across the battlefield. The entire time he laughs like a maniac, enjoying the fun of battle that he's yearned for so long. Life without battle is boring.

"He's like a fly that won't die!" Sugilite screams. She's lost two of her hands, but she can still keep going. Sugilite takes a step forward and she glows white. Amethyst can't take it anymore. She and Garnet separate. Amethyst screams out in pain, holding her hands. They have shards of quartz crystal jutting out of the skin. She can't even close it without it hurting like crazy.

Garnet can still stand. She successfully summons her gauntlets. There has to be a limit to when Quartz can use his power negation abilities because there's no way he can keep it on forever. Quartz summons his sword again. "Let's go, you fusion!" Quartz bellows with bloodthirsty excitement. "You and me!"

Garnet and Quartz rush each other with blinding speed. Quartz ducks under a punch, Garnet sidesteps from a swipe of the sword, Steven can't keep up. They're moving too fast for his eyes to follow. He's never seen Garnet go all out like this before, doing her best to defeat the enemy. It looks like she's trying to get this over with before something happens. Steven shakes his head. This is not the time to observe these kind of things. He needs to do something to help Garnet, but what? She sees a shard of Sugilite's hand, big enough for him to throw near him. He'll throw it to distract Quartz so Garnet can get the upper hand in this fight. That should work!

Steven picks up the piece of flesh incased in crystal and hurls across the sand. It hits Quartz directly in the head. The Gem turns around, his smile quickly turning into a wicked frown. His eyes have become so black with anger that no light can shine through it.

"You stupid human! You stay out of this fight!" Quartz blitzes to Steven. He punches the boy in the gut and then throws him into the air.

"STEVEN!" The Gems all scream. Quartz raises his sword up for Steven to fall on. He wants to kill him. What's one human to the rest of the world? Garnet tries to run to Quartz but she won't make it in time.

Steven puts his arms in front of his face and his Gem glows. Quartz's face shifts from livid anger to stunned shock. Steven's shield materializes. It touches Quartz's sword, and shatters it as gravity does its work of pulling both the child and the weapon down. The shield slams Quartz into the sand, breaking his nose, and cracking some of his skull. Steven lands on it, and it dematerializes, leaving him on Quartz who s shifting to get up. Garnet snatches Steven up and runs away to where Pearl is. Amethyst is already there, picking the crystals out of her skin.

"We have to run," Garnet says. "We can't keep fighting like this."

"We know, Garnet," Pearl says, "but we have to stay. They're just going to find us." Pearl feels a stabbing pain in her head. She holds a hand to her lower arm. She notices a feather growing from it. She yelps, scared. "Garnet…" She whispers.

"Oh, no… Pearl, you have to get out of here, _now. _Amethyst and I can handle this. We'll just fuse into Sugilite again."

"What about Steven? What about the city—?"

"I can handle this. I have more control over myself."

"What are you guys talking about?" Steven asks, holding his stomach. It still hurts from the punch he took from Quartz. The Gems stay silent, looking at him with worried expressions. He notices the feather on Pearl's arm. "What's that?"

"It's nothing, Steven," Pearl says, quickly, hiding her arm. "Go into the Temple and hide in Rose's room. You'll be safe there."

"I have to stay and fight!" Steven exclaims, his voice getting higher.

Pearl slaps him. "You're just a child, Steven! Don't you get that if you fight, you'll die?!"

"I'm with Pearl on this, Steven," Amethyst says. She looks over in Quartz's direction. He's getting up out the sand. She also sees Amazonite walking out of the water and towards the beach. They had forgotten about her.

"Go to the Temple," Pearl continues, "he already knows you're—"

"A Gem?" Quartz is walking over to Steven and the others with Amazonite, fixing his nose. They'll have to do more than break his bones to make him retreat to his gem. He summons his sword. "You are part human, part Gem." He pauses. "That Gem is Rose's. That was her shield._ Where is she?"_


	12. Chapter 12: Our Heroes

**Chapter 12: Our "Heroes"**

"Rose Quartz is gone," Garnet says.

"That didn't answer my question, you filthy traitor," Quartz harshly replies, his eye twitching. "Where. Is. She?" They all stand in a deafening silence, awaiting an answer from one of the Crystal Gems.

Finally, Garnet speaks up again, looking down at the ground with a painful grimace, shaking with sadness, "She is…dead."

Quartz's eyes widen. A wicked smile stretches his face, and then maniacal laughter escapes his throat. "Finally! Oh, god, yes!" He falls to his knees, laughing his head off, content with the news he'd just heard. His sister, the one who foiled his plans of forced peace, the one who sentenced him to exile, is dead. And with her dead—Quartz stops laughing, and ponders to himself—there's no one who could stop him from starting all over again. But what about the boy? That boy had Rose's shield, and that's not something anyone can have. How can a human have a gem? How can a human have Rose's gem?

Quartz stands up. He's stopped smiling and bears a grim expression. "She's not dead," he says, "She's in the boy. I need to kill the boy. Give him here." Garnet stands in front of Steven. Amethyst and Pearl follow suit, taking out their weapons together. They will protect Steven with their life. He is their memento of Rose, and he is the last thing that will go even if everything else is destroyed with this upcoming battle. Even if they fall protecting everything they love, Steven will be the one left standing.

Pearl's gem glows. She materializes a holographic version of herself to fight with her and the gems. She summons another spear and hands it the weapon.

"DO YOU WISH TO ENGAGE IN COMBAT?" The hologram inquires.

"Expert mode: Attack and neutralize those two targets! Failure is not an option!" Pearl commands. The hologram says nothing more and obeys its command. It runs towards Quartz with the spear behind it. Garnet bull rushes Amazonite and Amethyst flicks her whip to Quartz's waist. Pearl is going to stay out of this for the time being.

"I've always wanted to fight you, Garnet!" Amazonite exclaims happily, catching both of Garnet's punches in her large hands. "But you're weak! I can beat you without my weapon!" Amazonite flexes her muscles and starts spinning, taking in Garnet with the revolution. The Gem throws Garnet to the top of the hill. She jumps after her.

Quartz backflips out of the way of Amethyst's whip and the thrust of the hologram's spear. He throws his sword at Amethyst. Holo-Pearl deflects it. The weapon spins in the air and lands near Steven. It dematerializes. Quartz tries to summon a new sword, but he isn't going to get that chance. He struggles to dodge the hologram's quick, precise movements. Her thrusts are too fast to keep up with. There are no openings he can see to attack.

"OPENING DETECTED!" Holo-Pearl performs a roundhouse kick to Quartz's side. He stumbles backwards, only to be hit by Amethyst who shape-shifted her leg to an enormous foot. Quartz is launched into the air. With quick thinking, Amethyst grabs Holo-Pearl and throws it in the air. "PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Amazonite catches Garnet in the air, flips her upside down, and pile drives her headfirst into the sand. The impact causes a violent explosion. Amazonite steps out the giant crater after the dust clears. Garnet's been defeated. She walks in the direction of Pearl and Steven. The Gem raises her spear.

A roar echoes in the distance. A giant pink feline attacks Amazonite, ensnaring her in its jaw. The razor-like teeth rips at her jumpsuit and skin, drawing large amounts of green and pink blood. Amazonite tries to pry herself free from the animal's maw. It doesn't work. The Gem's gems on the back of her hands glows and she smashes them together. The light forms a giant light-green hammer that ends in a point on one side. It shines like a crystal in the sunlight. "Off of me, you overgrown cat!" Amazonite smashes the point of the hammer in Lion's side. He releases Amazonite from his jaw only to cry a roar of pain. Amazonite falls. Lion stumbles a little, but he regains himself. Lion sends out several hypersonic roars. Amazonite rolls out the way of each of them, each time getting nearer and nearer to the cat. The Gem, when close enough, swings the flat side of her hammer into Lion. He flies away, landing near the side of the cliff.

Amazonite turns around. She looks at Steven behind Pearl.

"Stay back!" Pearl hollers, pointing her spear. Amazonite raises her hands, dematerializing her hammer.

"I want to talk to the boy," Amazonite says, still walking forward. "Does he know the truth?"

"What truth?" Pearl asks.

"Why you all came here."

"He doesn't need to know!"

"You can't hide the truth from Steven forever, you know."

"We can try!"

"It is his choice," Amazonite looms over Pearl, "to know the truth." She towers over her, even more than Garnet.

"Pearl," Steven says, looking down, "Lapis told me you, Amethyst and Garnet don't care about other Gems." He looks up. "Is that true?"

Hesitantly, Pearl replies, "Not entirely. We do care, Steven, but they think we don't."

"That's lie!" Amazonite snaps. "You and your friends, including Rose Quartz, abandoned your mission given to you in order to protect this planet!"

"They were going to make birthing gardens in the core of the planet! We and Rose couldn't let them wipe out another living world!"

"You are all traitors to the Diamond Authority, traitors to the cause! You four would have preferred our species to die out in order to keep this worthless place alive for no reason other than you following Rose's sense of delusional beauty in everything."

"My mother was not delusional!" Steven shouts, angry that Amazonite would say that about his mother. He doesn't care that they know Rose was his mother. "She saw the beauty in everything, and even in people like you! You don't know anything about her!"

"Steven!" Pearl gasps. Who knows what they'll do to him now that they know he's her son.

"It makes so much sense, now," Amazonite says, squatting down to Steven. "That's why you're part human. Your mother must have mated with a human somehow to make you. But why?"

In the distance, Amethyst takes a hard fall in to the ground, Pearl's spear landing next to her head. Holo-Pearl has been defeated. Quartz lands on the ground, holding his ear. The hologram sliced of a part of his ear and Amethyst's whip cut some of the chainmail on his body. He looks over to Amazonite and walks over.

"Amazonite, what's happening?" Quartz demands.

"This boy is Rose's child," Amazonite says.

"That makes so much sense." Quartz takes out his weapon. "Now, it's time to die."

"Wait! I thought you loved your sister!" Steven cries, holding his hands out.

"I don't _love _her," Quartz laughs. "You couldn't tell that was a lie? You're a stupid boy. Now stay still." Quartz grabs Pearl's face a throws her away like a ragdoll across the beach so he and the boy can be alone. Steven covers his face as the Gem raises his sword.

Before he can strike, he, Amazonite, and Steven hear the groans and moans of the Crystal Gems. They don't sound like themselves, almost like they're in pain. Garnet stirs in the crater Amazonite left her in. She picks herself up and looks over to her assailant. Her shades are broken, only showing her left and third eyes. Her pupils have retracted and there's purple blood trailing from her nose and mouth that holds a smile that exudes malicious intent. She summons her gauntlets. She flickers out of sight. The dust rises seconds after she moves.

"We're close," Amazonite says. "Brace yourself—" Amazonite is kicked in the air by Garnet, who flickered back into eyesight. She flickers again, moving at an incredible speed. She hammer arms Amazonite into her knee, the Gem's back cracks. Garnet grabs her legs and spins her around. She throws the Gem to the ground. She lands with an explosion of sand. Garnet body slams Amazonite when she hits the ground, bringing up even more clouds of sand.

"Steven…" Pearl struggles to say. Pale blue feathers start to grow out of her skin, covering her entire body. Her nose gets longer and it thickens, covering her mouth as she screams in pain, "RUN!" And then she lets out a caw, like a bird. The feathers on her arms form wings, her legs morph into talons and she takes flight, becoming a bird.

Amethyst gets bigger and starts growing white fur from her purple skin. Her face extends to that of a feline and her whiskers form around the snout. They look like her whip. She roars, baring her sharp, white teeth. Her eyes turn black like obsidian. Her Gem has been corrupted, it being a slightly darker purple than before.

Garnet gets substantially bigger. She roars. Her body disgustingly bulges, her bodysuit becoming a rock-hard body. Garnet's shades fall off, showing all three of her eyes that merges with her afro that covers any trace of her brown skin. The knuckles on her gauntlets become spikes, the fingers sharpen. Her legs mostly stay the same size as she is being supported by her enormous gauntlets. They are her hands and her legs.

"W-What's happening?" Steven starts to tear up, afraid. "What's wrong with them?!

"We corrupted them," Quartz says. "If a Gem fights for too long, they become corrupted and destructive. All of the corrupted Gems you fought before were just like us before the civil war, but they fought too much. We banished the corrupted ones to different planets. Your mother was a part of the Diamond Authority. She was also the one who helped banish them."

"I thought she wanted to help them" Steven says, wiping away his tears. "The Gem said that she tried to heal them."

"You can't heal a corrupted Gem. It's impossible." Quartz grabs Steven's hair and lifts him from the ground. Steven starts kicking and punching, yelling at Quartz to let him go. "You need to die now." Quartz thrusts his sword, but as soon as he does, Steven's gem glows. His defensive bubble surrounds him, making Quartz let go of the boy. "Dammit!" Quartz bellows, striking the bubble with all his might. "Why. Won't. You. Die!"

Amazonite crawls over to Quartz and Steven, making sure Garnet doesn't see her. "It's because Rose is protecting him," she says once she made it over to them. She stands, looking at the corrupted Gems enter Beach City.

Quartz stops hitting the bubble and sighs. She rests his sword on his shoulder. "Fine. Let's go collect those Gems. When we get back to the homeworld, I don't want them to make this planet into another birthing garden."

"Why," Amazonite asks, with suspicion.

"Because I actually like these humans. The boy showed me what potential these people have," Quartz says. He hears people screaming and buildings being destroyed by the Gems in the distance. "I'm going to try to see if the Imperial Gems will leave this planet alone and go to another one."

"You're weak, Quartz," Amazonite says. She steps in front of Quartz. They meet eye to eye. He raises an eyebrow, confused. Amazonite raises her hand and smashes it into Quartz's gem. It cracks. The Gem cries out. His sword dematerializes. He falls to his knees. Amazonite squats down, keeping her hand on his gem. She takes her other hand and lifts his face to meet hers. "The Imperials won't hear you out on this. You will be just like them, the Crystal Gems. They are the weak ones who followed Rose's ideals to the point of becoming the enemies of the Diamond Authority. We are the hunters, the ones who have been given a chance to redeem ourselves for the crimes we committed during the war," Amazonite squeezes Quartz's gem, exacerbating the crack, "and you want to protect these humans? These people don't even know of any other race out in the universe! They are completely ignorant of the interstellar world. If we hollow out this planet, they will not be missed. And neither will you, Smokey Quartz! Goodbye."

"No no no no!" Quartz hollers, fearing for his life.

"You are weak, just like them." Amazonite flexes her muscles, squeezing his Gem with all her might. Steven watches from inside his bubble as Quartz's body starts to fall away in clumps of glimmering crystal dust. His arm falls away, his face horrifically sags, his hair falls out and his body thins down to the point to where it looks like he has a severe case of anorexia. Amazonite squeezes harder and harder at his gem until it completely shatters. Quartz's body crumbles away.

The only thing left of Smokey Quartz is his armor that lies on a pile of glimmering crystal dust.


	13. Chapter 13: My Son, Steven

**Chapter 13: My Son, Steven**

A child's mind is still developing. They are self-aware, but not to the darkness in the world around them. To adults, their ignorance is acceptable. However, when death strikes, it is like instinct: we will cry, we will grieve, and we will mourn. When Steven saw Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl become corrupted, it was like they died, though yet they're still alive. It is not them who are destroying the town. They would never do that. They couldn't—can't—but they are. The overwhelming cries and screams from the denizens of Beach City that climbs over the hill are insufferable. He can make out the distinguishable screams of the Pizza family as Fish Stew Pizza is crushed under Garnet's gauntlets. Beach City Funland is being turned into a junkyard by Amethyst. And Pearl is soaring in the sky, picking her prey one by one as they try to run away from the destruction. A rush of emotions swims through Steven's head. His head fills with the thoughts of everybody he loves dying, crushed under falling and destroyed buildings, being eaten alive, and even being trampled over by the fleeing crowds of people. Why is all of this happening? Why? Why!

Steven starts to hyperventilate and sweat. He holds his chest, feeling the palpitations of his rapidly beating heart under his shirt. He's having a panic attack. He doesn't know what to do anymore. All his life he wanted to do be a Crystal Gem. All his life he wanted to protect humanity like the Gems did, like his mother did. He wanted to be just like them—the refugees from a destructive race of extraterrestrial beings who live to wipe out entire planets for their own personal game of interplanetary domination. How can he be like this? The feeling of this Gem where his belly button should be…Why is it there? Why did it have to be him? What makes him, the half human, half gem hybrid known as Steven Quartz Universe, so special? He can't even protect his friends.

_Don't say that. _A sweet voice says. It's female. Steven heard it before somewhere. _You are special. So, so special. _Steven looks around. Everything is pink with white light shining. It has a soothing atmosphere, one that assuages all of Steven's emotions. It calms his panic attack. He slows his breathing, he stops sweating and his thoughts become clear. Steven looks up. There's a large woman in a flowing, floor-touching white dress standing before him holding a motherly smile on his face. She has very long and shiny pink hair with thick ringlets reaching past her hips. There's a gold star on the dress that surrounds her gem, the same gem that Steven adorns on his self. _I'm glad to meet you, Steven. _It's Rose Quartz.

_(Outside…)_

Amazonite looks at the pile of Smokey Quartz's remains and then at Steven. He fell unconscious a few minutes ago, probably due to the lack of experience of witnessing this kind of mayhem and destruction. It was too much for him. His bubble popped as soon as he went under. Why Smokey Quartz wanted to kill him is beyond her, but she has no beef with them. Once those traitors have calmed down, she'll go collect them. Amazonite takes a step. A sheering pain cuts her in her leg. She lifts up her pant leg to find holes in her skin. They look irregular and are placed randomly on the skin. She's also becoming corrupted. She can't fight them, not in this state. She might become corrupt as well. Amazonite looks at the boy. He can collect them. For now, she has to wait. The boy will wake up soon.

_(Inside Steven…)_

_M-Mom? _Steven asks, looking up at the woman.

She smiles, and with a giggle, says, _Yes, Steven. I'm your mother. _Steven's mouth quivers. His eyes begin to tear and he runs to his mother, and she takes him in with full embrace. They hug each other the way only a parent and child can. _I've always wanted to meet you, Steven. And now I have. _

_I've always wanted to meet you too. _Steven buries his head into his mother's chest. Tears leak from his eyes, staining his mother's dress. This feeling in his chest, the sight of his mother, it's as if every else doesn't matter anymore as long as she's here with him.

Rose kneels down, looking at Steven with her black eyes. She's stopped smiling. She looks at Steven with the tender gaze that a mother would when she's worried about her child. _What's wrong, Steven? _

_Nothing…_ Steven answers, not wanting to relive the horrors he saw a few minutes ago.

_Steven…you can tell me anything. I won't be upset._

There's a pause, then Steven says, _Garnet…Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were corrupted._

Rose doesn't say anything. She only sighs and stands. She looks up in the air. _So it's happened._

_What's happened?_

_The day when they become corrupted. When I left you all, Steven, I figured that one day the Gems would return. They're going to take them back to the homeworld in their corrupted states and execute them for treason against the Diamond Authority. Steven, I can't do it because I don't have my physical body anymore. I can't save them. I couldn't save any of them…But you can, Steven! You are part human, and you will be able to do many things! All you have to do is believe in yourself, Steven. I am you and you are me. We can do this together. _

_But I don't know how to summon my weapon yet, mom. How can I—_

_It's love, Steven. It's always been love. The love for your friends, family, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg, you love all of them and the shield is a symbol of the love you want to defend. My time in this universe has passed now, but you can still live on. All you have to do is believe in yourself and love…_

_(On the beach…)_

Steven shoots up, breathing heavily. Smoke from the burning city fills the air, making it a bit hard to breath. The fire department is doing everything they can to tame the flame, but to no avail as the fire spreads from building to building rapidly. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl have separated from one another, residing on different parts of the city. Steven, from here, can see Pearl resting on the head of the temple. She's been turned into a giant, light blue bird with small, blue eyes and an enormous, sharp, yellow beak that was once her nose. Steven giggles at the thought. But he stops, realizing this isn't the time to joke around. He has to save his friends and the city.

"So you're awake," Amazonite says, rubbing her hole infested leg. "I can't stop you from saving your friends, seeing how I'm becoming corrupt. Do what you want, I'll be waiting here."

Steven doesn't say anything to the gem. He walks towards Lion. The giant pink feline pick himself up, but falls back down in pain. His ribcage is broken from the hit he took from Amazonite's hammer. Steven drops to his knees and kisses Lion where he's hurting. Lion lets out a groan of relief and stands up.

Steven's gem illuminates underneath his shirt. A circular shape exits the gem, glowing the same light. As it gets bigger, the light break, revealing Steven's shield. Steven takes the shield into his grasp and mounts Lion is a steed. His looks over to Pearl, remembering her words: "_One day, you'll be the one to save all three of us." _ "Let's go Lion." And they're off towards to the temple, Lion running at full speed.


	14. Chapter 14: Pearl

**Part 2: And the Stars Will Align**

**Chapter 14: Pearl**

The sun is almost set. Lion dashes across the sand with Steven mounted atop his back, staring at his lost friend with determination. Pearl rests on top the Temple's head, eyes closed. Her entire body is covered in pale blue feather with an orange crest flowing across the head in the shape of her hair. Her cream colored beak is long and spiraled like a drill. Her gem is embedded in her head like always. Her chest is rising and falling slowly, sound asleep and dreaming like a baby. If Steven wants to get to Pearl, he'll have to be quiet. He doesn't want to fight his friends, his family—he wants to save them.

Lion makes it to the hill leading up to the beach house. He jumps onto the building and then onto the statue of the giant woman. Lion starts walking up the statue, defying the laws of physics like he does with water. At the temple's nose on the second face near the gem on the forehead, Steven gasps at Pearl's massive size that pokes over the cliff side. She's much taller than Garnet and Amethyst, but that's only because of the swan-like neck she possesses. She is resting comfortably behind the lighthouse, fast asleep digesting the people she consumed during her rampage. Steven crawls to the lighthouse, breathing through nose as quietly as he can. Figuring out how he's supposed to save them is going to be difficult. Bubbling Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl is out of the option of defeating them. He has to turn them back to normal, uncorrupt them…somehow. But how can he do something his mother couldn't?

"I thought Gems didn't need sleep…" Steven says out loud, accidentally. Pearl's eyes open and she raises her head, alert with feathers standing up on the neck. She looks over the lighthouse and spots Steven and Lion looking up at her. Immediately, Lion attacks, knocking Pearl's head back with his supersonic roar. He turns around; Steven clutches the animal's mane tighter with his free hand while the other bears the shield.

Pearl takes flight. She screeches an unholy scream from her beak. Pearl sky-bombs Steven and Lion, but she misses. Jumps off the beach house and down onto the beach. He shakes Steven off, lowers his head and it glows. The handle of Rose's sword appears. Steven winces at the sight of it.

"But I don't want to hurt them!" Steven hollers. "I just need to save them!" But the sword doesn't disappear nor does Lion move. Steven takes in a deep breath, hearing the caw of Pearl behind him. He exhales and grabs the handle of the sword. He slowly pulls it out with much reluctance, but if this is the only way, then it has to be done—Steven turns around and looks up at Pearl—for them.

Pearl hovers above the beach, picking up giant clouds of sand with the heavy flapping of her wings. Pearl's mouth opens and she collects light, condensing it into a ball of energy. The energy ball fires at the boy and his lion. Lion roars. A portal opens up in front of them. The energy ball is blasted inside and is redirected into the ocean where the exit portal opens up. The explosion from the energy ball is massive. Droplets of water rain down from the sky, even on the beach as far as where Steven and Lion stand. Steven is stunned, shocked by Pearl's willingness to kill him. He furrows his eyebrows. The boy mounts Lion. And as if they read each other's mind, Lion charges towards Pearl at full speed.

"PEARL!" Steven screams. Pearl sky-bombs the two again, this time spiraling around like a drill as she descends. Lion zigs and then he zags, trying to dodge every last one of Pearl's aerial attacks. "I know you can hear me! You have to try to listen!" Steven continues. Pearl hovers in the air and opens her mouth to collect light. "This isn't you, Pearl! You are a Crystal Gem! You are a team with Garnet and Amethyst! You knew my mother, and you know me! You would never try to hurt me! You have to listen! Remember me!" Lion turns around and jumps into the air. Steven stands up on the lion and thrusts his shield forward. Pearl fires the energy ball. "REMEMBER!" The energy ball hits Steven.

The energy ball doesn't get any farther than his shield. His shield is protecting him and lion. His love for Pearl is protecting them both. Steven screams, trying to push the ball of energy away. The heat is burning him, giving him second degree burns on his arm—from the heat of the shield—and his face. Steven gives his all, giving the energy one last push.

It works.

The energy ball shoots towards Pearl. She doesn't have time to ascend or descend to evade the attack. It's a direct hit! Lion lands on the ground with Steven still on him. Lion runs to the falling Gem and jumps into the air one more time. When he starts to fall, Steven jumps off, dropping his shield and sword, and latches onto Pearl as she falls.

"PEARL!" He screams, tears pouring out his tightly shut eyes. Steven's gem glows. It glows brighter than it ever has. Rose thorns sprout from the gem and encase Pearl like mummification. Her entire body illuminates, silhouetted. Steven opens his eyes, looking at the mummified Pearl with surprise.

Pearl's body begins to morph and transform. Her corrupted state gets smaller. Smaller and smaller. The beak shrinks back into a nose, the wings form into arms, her neck shortens and her talons turn back into feet and legs. She stops shining. Steven notices she's back to her normal self.

They hit the ground. Hard. Pearl rolls away from Steven. Steven rolls away from Pearl and falls unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15: Amethyst

**Chapter 15: Amethyst**

The sun has set. Steven comes to, hurting all over with burns on his skin. He's been unconscious for hours. There is only silence in the air, save for the whispering ocean. Pearl's Gem lies near him in the sand, out of reach, but not too far away. Lion is hunched over the boy, looking at him with an unreadable face. Steven opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a small wheeze. He clenches his throat, worried. The boy clears his throat—and it hurts—and tries to speak again.

"Ugh…" he groans, putting a hand on his head. He sees the burn marks on his skin, all of them red, wrinkling his skin and covered in sand. Steven gasps, remembering Pearl's corrupted form shrinking back to her regular self. Those rose thorns came out of his gem. _I did that? _Steven stuggles to stand. His legs are a bit wobbly at first but he gets the hang of walking again. Pearl's Gem isn't too far away from him, but he sees Amazonite walking towards it. Even though his legs hurt like the Dickens, he runs to her gem. Like a baseball player trying to get to home base, he leaps and skids across the sand with hands outstretched, desperately reaching for Pearl's gem. He grabs it, and holds it up. He smiles and kisses it.

Amazonite's boots stops in front of his head. Steven looks up. Amazonite has a scowl on her face, arms crossed. "So you actually defeated her, huh?" She says. "I wasn't expecting you to survive, not even for a minute. But somehow you did, and I respect you for it, you mutt."

"What do you want from me?" Steven asks, getting up from the stand. He puts Pearl's gem in his back pocket. He starts licking his wounds so they can heal.

"Let's make a deal," Amazonite says. Steven doesn't reply so she just takes his silence as a yes. "If you can bring back the other two's gems before sunrise, then I'll leave this planet and tell the Diamond Authority those three aren't on this planet anymore—or about you. But if you don't, I will. Deal?"

"I'm getting my family whether I make the deal or not," Steven attacks. "Making a deal with you makes it sound like they're objects, which they're not. They're my family, and I'm not letting you have them, Amazonite. Get out of my way." Steven walks forward, wounds healed. Lion follows behind him, growling at Amazonite as he passes her. Steven's gem glows and he summons his shield. It's almost like he's perfected the power.

Steven mounts Lion and they ride into the city.

_(Beach City…)_

Beach City is in ruins. The Big Donut statue has fallen. The windows have been smashed through with giant rocks having been hurtled through them. Lars and Sadie are nowhere to be seen. Hopefully they've fled the scene and went to the suburban areas of the city to their parents. Fish Stew Pizza has been utterly destroyed. Nanafua, Kiki and Jenny look through the rubble frantically as Kofi was still inside in shop when Garnet smashed it. Their clothes have been torn and tattered. Their hair is a mess and they're covered in scratches and cut, Jenny bleeding from her leg.

"I CAN'T FIND HIM!" Jenny screams with tears pouring down her eyes as she tears to the rubble of the shop with distress. She claws at the rubble with Kiki. Their tears don't stop. Nanafua has been sitting back, so to speak. Her old bones can't move heavy stuff like that, so inside, she's been walking around trying to listen for the moans of her son. She too is worried about his safety.

"Daddy!" Kiki cries. Jenny goes to where Kiki is digging. She's found an arm, though broken. Jenny and Nanafua help dig Kofi out from the piles of wood. He's barely breathing, thank goodness he's still alive. Nanafua listens for his heartbeat. It's fading.

Steven walks up to them. He gets off of Lion, sets his shield down, and runs to the Pizza family. He doesn't even need to ask what happened to the shop: Garnet destroyed it…again. As he nears, Jenny and Kiki look at the young Gem with disgust. They don't see him as a friend anymore. His friends turned into some sort of beast and started attacking the city. How do they know he's not going to do the same and finish the job? How can they even trust him? He's a monster just like them.

"What do _you _want, Steven," Jenny snarls.

"I-I want to help," Steven says. "I can heal him." He licks his hand and shows it to them.

"And what is that gonna do?" Kiki attacks.

"I just said I was going to heal him," Steven walks forward. Jenny steps in front of her family, arms out to the side.

"I'm not letting you near them, you freak!" Jenny shouts. "You and your magical friends destroyed the entire town! How can we even begin to trust you?!"

Nanafua puts a hand on Jenny's side. "Steven is a good boy," she says. "Just let him do what he says he's going to do."

Jenny takes in a deep breath and moves out of Steven's way. Steven goes over to Kofi and kneels down. He slaps his hand on his chest, and all he can do is wait. After several seconds, Kofi takes in a breath of life and starts coughing. He sits up, Kiki surprised, Nanafua and Jenny looking at Steven and Kofi with amazed expressions. It actually worked! Jenny screams. She and Kiki hug their father like they've never hugged him before, happy he's alive and not dying.

"Good job, Steven," Nanafua says, like she knew it was going to work the entire time. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have to find Amethyst and Garnet and save them," Steven says, touching Pearl's gem in his behind pocket. "And rescue as many people as I can in the process."

"That sounds like what a superhero might say. Are you one?"

"No, I'm a Gem."

"That counts too," Nanafua chuckles. "We got it from here, Steven. You go do your thing."

"Alright, I'll come back later." Steven walks off back to Lion and continues his ride across the city.

Later on, he's at the entrance of Beach City Funland. Slowly, he enters the now abandoned junkyard of destroyed rides. The sight of the once newly fixed teacup ride makes him a tad bit nauseous. Steven and Lion perambulate through the broken and mangled rides, Lion stepping over shards of glass and whatnot tying not to get impaled. Steven sneezes. He feels tingly all over, and itchy. There's something falling around him. Steven looks up at the Ferris wheel that's been broken halfway through the pier.

It's Amethyst.

She's scratching herself with her leg. Amethyst looks down, staring down at Steven. Her eyes are glowing purple in the darkness. Steven can only see a little bit in the darkness of the moonlight while amethyst has the full advantage over him. Cats can see in the dark. Amethyst doesn't really do anything. She only goes to sleep after looking at him. Steven thinks this is going to be easy.

Lion's head shoots up and he moves out of the way of Amethyst's white tail. She shape-shifted it the Ferris wheel unnoticed by Steven or Lion. Lion skids several feet away from Amethyst's tail. Her tail dimly glows as it shape-shifts. Amethyst's tail shoots towards Lion and boy again, this time taking a bite at them. The tail has a mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth. Lion makes a run for it down the pier with Amethyst's tail chasing right after him and Steven. Lion zigzags around the piles of destroyed rides and buildings to try and lose the chomping tail, but it doesn't work. The pier bursts from underneath. Another tail appears with the same chomping mouth, only drooling and shivering with anticipated hunger. It fires towards the Steven and Lion. The boy quickly raises his hands. His defensive bubble forms around him. The tail smashes itself into it. Amethyst cries out in pain from the distance.

The cat monster that is Amethyst leaps off her resting place from the Ferris wheel and walks towards Steven and Lion, still in the bubble. She looms over the bubble, the moon shadowing her face. Those glaring purple eyes stare down at him. Amethyst raises a paw, claws out. She scratches it, thinking it'll pop, but to no avail. She tries the other paw, still nothing. She nudges the bubble, it slightly rolls. The corrupted gem mewls with glee as she's found her new play thing.

She dances around the bubble, pawing it playfully. Steven and Lion are getting thrown around inside of it. Amethyst rolls onto her back, grabs the bubble and start tossing it in the air and catching it with her feet. Her eyes shoot the bubble a glance and she throws it high in the air. Amethyst then turns over again. The fur on her body begins to stand up and harden. They become sharp and hard like spikes. Amethyst is going to pop the bubble and skewer them like a shish kabob! Steven screams as he comes down, seeing what she's about to do.

Steven's bubble falls right on top of her. But instead of popping, the bubble crushes Amethyst. Her hairs relax themselves as she falls unconscious. Steven's bubble finally pops. He trots over to Amethyst and tries to push her on her back. Her gem is on her chest and she's so heavy to push. Lion rams his head into her. She flips over. Her gem isn't on her chest!

Wait, yes it is. It's covered by all of her fur. Steven climbs on top of Amethyst. He treads through the thick white fur like a bed of snow. He has to lift his feet high for every step he takes, and it's tiring. He feels something hard underneath his feet as he reaches the center of Amethyst's chest. It's her gem! Now, the question to ask is how did he save Pearl with those rose thorns?

"Come on…" he groans, holding his belly, "…wooorrrkk." Steven rubs his gem on Amethyst's gem. Nothing happens.

Steven starts getting worried. Maybe that was a one-time-only thing. Maybe he can't save Amethyst like Pearl. But then that means he can't save Garnet. Steven sits down, cross-legged, and lowers his head. All of those time he's been with Amethyst, having fun, being on the run, and even getting in trouble together. Those were good times they've shared, and now, maybe, they can never have them again.

The boy's gem glows. Vines upon vines of rose thorns exits Steven's gem attacks Amethyst. They cover her body like a mummy, leaving only her gem showing. The purple gem shrinks rapidly, devolving back to her original, short stature. After they've done their work, the rose thorns crumble and break off of Amethyst, revealing her unconscious, but uncorrupted body in the moonlight. She explodes in an eruption of white vapor. Steven grabs her gem and stuffs it in his back pocket.

That's two down and one to go. Now he has to find Garnet. That should be too hard—

Lion's ear shoot up. He hears a noise that Steven can't. Lion takes the boy by his shirt and throws him on his backside. He starts running as fast as possible.

"Whoa, Lion! What's happening!" Steven hears a roar. It sounds like it's coming all around them, no definite direction from its source. Them something crashes into the pier with a giant fist.

It's Garnet, staring down at Steven and Lion with her one, giant bulging eye filled with rage.


	16. Chapter 16: Garnet

**Chapter 16: Garnet**

Her eye, that one large eye like a Cyclops with three pupils—a single large one in the center with two on either side of it—trailing with blood red veins that pulse with rage, stare down angrily at the puny boy below. Her chest throbs, breathing in and out. Thick, sticky saliva pools from the Chevron pattern on her chest, colored like the star pattern on her bodysuit. Her shoulder guards are the same, with the added addition of a single protruding spike on both of them. She's covered in thick black fur that doesn't even give a hint of her once brown skin. Her afro has obscured her face, still in that iconic square shape. It only leaves that one giant eye showing. She supports herself with her enormous gauntlets that act as her arms and legs; her actual legs are limply dangling behind her horizontally, suspended in the air, unable to due their duty as body supporters. Their connected to the waist that decrescendos from the chest. Her gems are concealed under her thick fingers. _This is going to be difficult_, Steven assumes, staring up at Garnet, scared for his young life. She towers over him like a skyscraper!—Relative to him, of course; she's only about ten feet tall and he's so tiny, even compared to her normal height.

Steven knows, without second thought, that he's going to needs his mother's sword for this battle. His shield won't be enough. It's only a shield, a defense. But even the most impregnable of defenses will fall eventually, and Steven cannot afford that.

"Lion, I need the sword!" Steven shouts. Lion looks at him and shakes his head. Realizing what that means, Steven looks towards the beach. He must have left the sword there after his fight with Pearl! This is bad. He looks back to Garnet. A fist is raised in the air, ready to strike. And it does. It hits the pier, shattering the wood where Steven once stood, now riding on the back of Lion with its quick thinking. They head towards the beach. Lion jumps into the ocean water, and like before when he took Steven and Connie to Rose's place somewhere in that cave, he strides atop the water, defying every law of physics again. Steven is sitting backwards on the pink animal. He watches the pier collapse under Garnet's berserk rage. That entire part of the pier falls, the rides, the arcade, the hotdog stand, everything. It is now the ocean's property. Mr. Happy isn't going to be too happy with this.

Garnet explodes, releasing herself from underneath the pile of rubble and debris from the destroyed pier. She searches for Steven and Lion and easily finds them running across the water towards the temple. She wildly jumps high into the air, her limp legs flailing in the air. Like a meteor, she impacts the ground, a crater forming beneath her. She jumps again, only to get out of the hole she made, and gallops across the sand. The earth shakes with every step she takes.

Steven sees Garnet keeping up with Lion. They should be safe for now since they're in the water and she's on land. Steven sees his sword in the distance. Lion sees it too and he roars open a portal. They enter it.

Garnet has stopped in the distance. They see that as they exit the portal. Steven rushes to the sword and picks it up. He summons his shield.

"GARNET!" Steven shouts, trying to get the corrupted Gem's attention. He does and Garnet charges towards them. Garnet's chest opens and it bellows a roar. The sound pushes the saliva from the mouth and sand away. Steven holds his shield up in front of him to sound the blast of sound. He slowly slides on the sand a couple inches before it all stops. Steven stands up, puffing his chest out. He screams back, though it's not as powerful as Garnet's roar. Compared to it, his roar is like a pathetic kitten's mewl.

Steven charges at Garnet, shield braced in front of him. His legs carry him as fast as they can. Garnet charges too, ramming her fists into the ground as she goes. When they near each other, Steven slides like a baseball player. He rolls to a standing position behind Garnet and brings down his sword on one of her gauntlets. It makes a dent, but that's all it does. Garnet turns her head, the three-puplied eye staring at him. Garnet opens her palm and slaps Steven away. He flies across the beach. Garnet dashes past him and slaps him away again. He's incredibly fast in spite of her size. Steven bounces off the sand like a rock skipping across the surface of water. Garnet leapt into the air after smacking him away and comes down onto Steven. Lion jumps in front between him and the falling Gem and bellows his supersonic roar, knocking Garnet to her back. She thrashes from side to side, legs flailing witlessly in the air trying to get a feel for the ground. She can't pick herself up, her only flaw.

Lion licks Steven's face. His eyes open, his lungs inflating with a large amount of air entering them. He stands up and sees Garnet struggling to get up. Her gems are showing! He can save her!

"I'm coming, Garnet!" Steven hollers. He runs towards the roaring Gem, keeping his shield and sword with him as a precautionary. Steven climbs on top Garnet's hand and goes to her Gem. It's the triangle faceted one. Steven's gem glows immediately and vines of rose thorns attack Garnet's right side, mummifying her. But it's only the right side, and she has two gems.

Garnet's chest opens, showing the pointy tongue whipping about. She stabs her free hand into the ground and picks herself up. Her right hand is barely able to support her, what with it going under de-corruption. Steven falls down, letting go of his weapons. He looks up at Garnet. She's trying to pull off the rose vines from her body, but they don't budge. Steven, after gathering his shield and sword, hurries to Garnet. Her eye catches Steven running towards her. We he's close enough, he hits the ground with an open palm. Steven rolls out of the way. He quickly recovers. Garnet slowly moves towards him. The rose thorns are hindering her movements. Steven throws his shield into Garnet's eyes. The shield impales Garnet's single eye. She hollers a terrifyingly unholy roar, filled with pain. Purple blood spills out from the damaged eye. Garnet falls over, rolling around in the sand, trying to reach for the object lodged in her eye.

Garnet slams her hand onto the ground. The rose thorns have spread across her body. They've reached her shoulder blades and have currently restricted her movements. Steven takes this chance and runs over to Garnet. Her gem is showing. He climbs her arm and scurries across her palm up to the gem.

"I'm here now Garnet," Steven says."I'm here." Steven's gem glows. The rose thorns exit it and they mummify the other half of Garnet's body, leaving only the gem showing. She shrinks back to her normal size, albeit slower than the others. Her corruption was the worst. As soon as Steven's feet touch the ground again, the rose thorns crumble away, leaving Garnet's body in a pile of dust. Her three eyes are closed. She looks so peaceful lying there on the sand. She explodes in a cloud of white vapor. Steven collects Garnets gems.

But before he can stuff them in his back pocket, Amazonite grabs Steven by his hair and slams him into the ground. "You should have taken my deal, boy," she sneers, rubbing his face in the sand. "I am a Gem of my word and I would have left. But your self-righteous personality couldn't see that. You done goofed." Amazonite summons the thing he looked at meteors with Connie with. "Why did I find this Galaxy Mirror in your temple? These are to summon the Diamond Armada. Were you trying to bring them here?" Amazonite digs in Steven's back pocket and steals Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl's gem.

"Don't….hurt them…" Steven says, his voice muffled by the sand.

"I won't," reassure Amazonite, but I can't say they're going to live much longer. Amazonite raises Steven in the air, still by his hair. He looks around for Lion. He's near the Temple, lying on his sand. Steven's eyes widen in fear. "The animal isn't dead. I have no reason to kill it. I'm going to contact a ship from the homeworld and I will leave this planet. Then, when we come back, this planet will finally fall under our control. And you'll can do nothing but watch. Goodbye, Steven." Amazonite throws Steven in the air and roundhouse kicks him away. Steven flies into the cliff and falls onto the sand, unconscious, again.


	17. Chapter 17: I Need To Get Them Back!

**Chapter 17: I Need to Get Them Back!**

Steven's eyes slowly open. His gut feels like it's about to burst and his back feels as though there are a million needles stabbing his back. He looks up, covering his eyes with his arm to see what's violently blowing the sand everywhere. Amazonite stands in the shallow water of the ocean, the gems on the back of her hands are glowing. She absorbs the Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl's gems into her gems, imprisoning them within herself. In front of her is the bridge leading up to the enormous, crystalline ship, colored magenta that glitters a rainbow hue in the now rising sun.

"No…NOOOOO!" Steven scrambles to his feet and runs. He runs towards Amazonite and the ship. The Gems, he has to save them! She can't take them! She can't leave this planet! "Amazonite!" He screams.

The Gem slightly turns her head. She gives Steven a small smile, then walks onto the ship. The doorway closes behind her. Steven gets to the edge of the ocean but he's blasted away while the ship rises into the sky. Unlike the shows Steven has seen in sci-fi films, they don't go into hyperspace when they reach a certain height. It's like the ship is resisting Earth's gravitational pull.

Steven hurries over to Lion. He can't catch up to the ship by himself. He can't even shape-shift correctly yet—he hasn't even tried since that incident with the cat figures.

Steven slides onto his knees. He puts his hands on Lion's pink body and shakes him. Lion's eyes open. He stands to his feet and looks around, growling with his claws out. "Lion! Lion! It's okay!" Steven yells, holding his hands up. He hugs Lion's head to try to calm him down. "Lion, we need to get to that ship! The Gems are in there!" Lion, having calmed down, stares at Steven and squints. He lowers his head, allowing to Steven to get on, and they're off.

Lion races across the ocean, catching up with the slow ship in no time. It's already a couple thousand feet off the ground already, and it's still steadily rising. The rockets' flames start to grow, propelling the ship faster. Lion increases his speed and jumps as high as he can before opening a portal. They enter and come out right above the ship, landing on the hull.

The hull of the ship is made of metal and diamonds. Lion scratches at the surface with his claws. The hull is too hard to break through. Steven looks around the top of the ship. There's nothing where they can break inside. There's isn't any type of ventilation shaft, opening, door, nada. Steven wonders if he can even save the Gems at this point. Amazonite is inside, with the Gems inside her gems.

Just then, a large hole opens up in the hull. Several green droids that look like the ones that fixed the Homeworld warp levitate from the hole. Light emits from under them, allowing them to hover above a bodily surface. They move to the stop where Lion scratched the hull and surround it. A hatch opens up and a type of nozzle gun extends to spray some sort of goop, just like the droids from the warp pad, onto the spot Lion scratched. Even though there's no sign of damage, they must see or sense something there. They don't notice Steven, however. They don't notice him tip-toeing to the still open hole in the ship. They don't even notice him jump through with Lion following after. They're just focused on the non-existent scratch.

Steven and Lion fall into a very dim-lit pit and lands on a mountain of very hard and heavy objects. They seem to be the orbs just like the ones on top of the ship, but broken and discarded. There hundreds of them in this room. They come in different colors, probably programmed for different reasons. The ones that are working are contained in giant, different colored cylindrical tubes. The containers radiate a soft light, of course each a different color matching the color of the tube. Steven walks around the room, staring at the containers full of droids. Each step he takes echoes throughout the room.

"What are these?" Steven says out loud, voice echoing. He hears a sound coming from the hole he fell through. The green droids are coming back, flying through the air, back to their green tube. After the last one enters, a door opens up from the far end of the room. It leads outside to a very bright white hallway, but someone stands in the entryway. She is a Gem with a green coloration. Her tetrahedron shaped hair is large and light green. She adorns a yellow-green gem embedded in her forehead. It's Peridot.

Steven starts to panic. He has to hide from her, like the Gems did at the Galaxy Warp. Steven, as quietly as he can, rolls over to a container, far away from where she is. Peridot walks over to the green tube that contains the green droid that fixed the ship. Her fingers leave her hands. They open up a hexagonal holographic screen that she signs on to. "Peridot here," she says, "signing on to control maintenance. All ship robonoid flask drones appear to be account for. The scratch on the ship has been fixed. Signing out." Peridot's fingers return to the base of her palm and she turns to leave. She looks back at the green container and then studies the room as if looking for something. "Hmmm…" He grumbles. She turns to leave again and shuts the door behind her.

Steven comes out from behind a tube containing red flask robonoids, sweating from anticipation. "That was close, Lion," Steven says. He goes to the door where Peridot exited. There's no knob, or a type of pad that Steven can access so he can get out. "It's looks like we're going to have to stay here for a while…Garnet…Amethyst…Pearl…I guess I can't save you right now."


	18. Chapter 18: Story of Rose

**Chapter 18: Story of Rose**

Steven slouches on a wall, burying his face within his knees. He tries to stay awake. Somebody might walk in anytime and see him. But he can't keep eyes open. His eyelids feel like several ton pound weights. Steven falls into Lion, unable to stay awake any longer.

_"__Steven…It's time you knew the truth…" _Rose says, entering his dreams.

_(Several Thousand Years Ago:)_

The Kindergarten was fully operational. The drills that were lined up outside, having already started drilling into the ground. The machines were programmed to locate and acquire naturally forming clusters of gemstones inside the ground, inject matching Gem DNA inside it and leave it for the new life form to grow. Several Gems can be created from one growing cluster of crystals. However, life-giving takes energy.

In the early stages of the first Kindergarten, after many failed attempts of creating artificial Gems to revive the decreasing population, Gem scientists figured out that to create life, one must take life. Of course, the Diamonds approved of this with mutual agreement, but the first prototype breeding station was located on Homeworld. The drills sucked the life out of the land through the heart and redirected it to a growing Gem. Before the Gem was fully created the prototype was shut down and the Gem forming in it died before it even took a glance at life. However, the Diamonds didn't halt the development of what was coined as Kindergarten: they simply decided that because it was too dangerous to activate on their home planet, they decided to retest it on another. Soon, the Kindergartens were being manufactured on the Homeworld and sent to other planets with a wireless hub station to control them underground.

Lady Rose Quartz, a noble of the Diamond Authority, had been tasked to oversee the construction of a Kindergarten on Earth. Miles from the sea, they landed near a large hill with a cliff side that overlooked a verdant plain. The air smelled of life.

She and several other Gems climbed the hill and set up the control station on top of it. It buried itself deep into the ground. The creator of the Kindergartens, Aquamarine, went underground with Rose Quartz to confer the Kindergarten will be a success."Aquamarine," Rose said softly, "are you sure this will work, this new type of Kindergarten?"

"I've told you several times Lady Rose that it will work," Aquamarine replied. The palm shaped control pad with a green hand in the center rose from the base. The blue gem placed her hand on it and the Kindergarten took its first breath. The mechanical sounds pounded Rose's ears, though she was used to it. Aquamarine smiled, satisfied to see that her invention was working at full capacity. Both Gems left the Kindergarten to do their thing. She and the others boarded the right hand spaceship and left to locate another spot to plant another Kindergarten.

In a snowy land, somewhere far north of where the first Kindergarten was planted, the Gems and Rose unloaded the ship. The was a small storm brewing, but the wind picked up heavy amounts of snow where one could not see too far in the distance. While preparing the activation of the Kindergarten, it was then where they saw something black move across the white field.

"Stop," Rose commanded. The other Gems halted their work looked at the noble.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Aquamarine said, a little peeved they're not working on schedule.

"Do not take that tone with me. Look." She pointed to the silhouettes moving in the snow. After a couple seconds, they came into view. Though not like them, they were also like them at the same time. They rode on creatures, brown ones with four legs. They had hair all over their bodies, though not as much as their heads and for some, their chins. Their skin was pale and wore heavy clothing. They wielded primitive weapons, which led a couple of the Gems to summon their own.

Their magic startled the beings before them, but it only piqued their curiosity. They neared the Gems, slowly on their animals.

"Rose," Aquamarine called, looking at their leader watch with wonder at the creatures before them, "what are we to do?"

"Abort the mission. Leave the first Kindergarten but we're going back to Homeworld."

"What?!" Her subordinate cried, astonished.

"Abort—the mission," Rose reiterated slowly, with more authority. "We're leaving." Aquamarine hesitated as Rose looked down on her with an brow raised. "Is there a problem?"

"N-No…" Aquamarine said, turning around. "You heard her! We're aborting the mission!"

"Yellow Diamond needs to hear about this…" Rose said to herself, leaving for the ship.


	19. Chapter 19: Story of Rose: Reconsider

**Chapter 19: Story of Rose: Reconsider**

"We respect you, Rose Quartz," Yellow Diamond said, squeezing the bridge of her nose, "but we can't respect your wishes."

"But there is life on that planet! Please Yellow Diamond," Rose Quartz insisted. "We invaded a planet that bears life. I suggest we—"

Yellow Diamond slammed her hand down on the table. "Enough of this, Rose! Your mission was to plant Kindergartens all over that planet so we can grow our armies. If you do not, we will have no choice but to terminate you. Do you understand?!" Silence spread through the room where the Diamonds sat. Rose Quartz closed her eyes, stood up and left the room. Blue Diamond shook her head as she left.

Back on Earth, she and Aquamarine had finished the job. The drills were doing their jobs just as programmed. They injected Gem DNA into the crystals inside the crust and incubated the Gems inside before they were ready to hatch. Several Gems were left inside a Kindergarten as they grew to look after the one that were made. Rose Quartz looked at the Kindergarten's destructive powers. The land, it turned so gray, so dead. It became nothing more than a desolate wasteland filled with artificially made creatures that were being thought nothing but how to fight.

"Is this all we are?" whispered Rose, looking down at the first Gem of this Kindergarten coming out. Aquamarine was down there, examining the Gem. It was a red one with short, light-orange hair. "Aquamarine! I'm leaving back for Homeworld." Aquamarine saluted her and returned to her work.

Back on Homeworld, Rose sat in her home after checking in with the Diamonds. Her room was larger than a normal Gem's home as she was ranked near the Diamond's authority. Her home was pink with the diamond symbol engraved on her desk and door. She was filling out approval forms and licenses for Gems who have proven themselves to move up a rank or are trying. Not many people are able to pass the tests. Many have died in the process. The thought of the Kindergartens on that planet haunted Rose's thoughts. They suck up the life from within the planet in order to create new life. It was a disgusting thing. "I have to do something about it..." She stopped her work.

Rose walked out of her home. Outside, Gems walk along the sidewalks of this part of Homeworld. This was the largest city, housing the largest population on Gems. Some conversed with each other like friends, some sat silently, minding their own business and some rushed to places unknown. Rose walked down there and was greeted with much praise. Everywhere stopped and bowed and moved out of her way as she walked down the streets of the city. Rose headed towards the Diamond's castle to try to change their minds once again. But if it didn't work, then she would have to do things herself.

The Diamond's castle was an amalgamation of three castles, each controlled respectively by White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond. The castle looked like a fusion of all three Diamond. Rose Quartz lived right below the castle. Then the classes lowered down to the newborn Gems who were still in training. Some of them were made in the Kindergartens.

Rose walked inside the castle. The door was opened for her by a Pearl, one of many that were owned by the Diamonds. This one had a round Gem on her neck. "Ms. Rose Quartz," the Pearl bowed, "you are here unexpectedly."

"Where is Yellow Diamond?" Rose asked.

"She is out for now, milady."

"Then I will wait for her."

"Very good, milady. This way."

Later, when the sun was almost set Yellow Diamond returned to her castle she found Rose sitting near the front door, talking to one of the Pearls. The Pearl looked past Rose and panic. She stood up and left in a hurry.

"I hope this isn't about the Kindergarten, Rose," Yellow Diamond said. Rose looked at her. Yellow Diamond grimaced. "Why are you so persistent towards that insipid planet?"

"Because this one is like none other, Yellow Diamond," Rose replied, standing up. "There life on that planet, just like on ours, and I can't bare to watch that be destroyed. There is another planet right next to it. We can use that one."

"Yet there are no crystals on that planet. The planet the Kindergartens are on has an abundance of crystals, far more than we've ever had. Do you even realize the extent of what an army we can create? Do you, Rose?"

"I do, but who are we to destroy life that already exists? All life is beautiful, Yellow Diamond, whether it's use or them."

"What can they even contribute to our society?"

"It's not our society for them to be in. Let them create their own. They're intelligent. Just like us. When I went back to Earth to finish the mission, I acquired one of the creatures living on the planet and brought here to Homeworld, if you would like to see."

"Fine," Yellow Diamond said, narrowing her eyes, "but this better not be a waste of my time.

Rose led Yellow Diamond to a prison cell. To much of her own dismay, she has no choice but to imprison the creature in a jail cell. The creature was a burly, hairy thing, covered in sweat and dirt, clothed in filthy rags. It hid in a corner, scared. Since it arrived, it had no food or water and was on the verge of death. But it was only to the Gems' ignorance that it was in such a state. On sight of it, Yellow Diamond glowered, staring the creature directly in its sunken eyes.

"What is this?" Yellow Diamond inquired, gesturing to the creature.

"They're called humans," Rose replied, "though the dominant species, they are not the only ones who inhabit the planet. There is much more to—"

"Enough, Rose!" Yellow Diamond shouted. She was fed up with all of this. "You show me this thing and expect me to reconsider the Kindergartens on that insipid planet? You are a fool for ever thinking of this. I don't know what goes through your mind, Rose, but this will stop here and now. You are to never bring this up again, do I make my self clear, Rose Quartz?"

"Yes...ma'am," Rose whispered.


	20. Chapter 20: Story of Rose: Rose

**Chapter 20: Story of Rose: Rose's Mission**

After Rose failed to change Yellow Diamond's mind, she took it upon herself to end the Kindergartens on that planet. She had only a few followers at the time, but she managed to shut them down for the time being. News of this spread to Homeworld almost as quickly as she got back. The Diamonds commanded a few of their subjects to attack them upon arrival, but they were expecting it. Rose formed an ambush with her followers aboard the stolen ship. They succeeded but were quickly subdued by reinforcements and brought to all three of the Diamonds. They were on their knees, in shackles. The Diamonds glared at Rose with much intensity, much anger. They were furious.

The Diamonds sent them to execution. It was going to be a public event that all of Homeworld was to see. Their Gems were to be crushed and melted in a volcano. The Diamonds were the ones to perform the execution themselves.

"Before you execute me," Rose said, making sure everyone heard her, "I want to make something clear: There is life on Earth! Yes, I've named the planet I was assigned to. There is life on there, and who are we to take it away? There are a million planets out there for us to take control of, a million of planets out there with gemstones and crystal for us to take. Who are we to deem other life inferior to us? Who are we to say their life is less than ours?! But our Diamond Authority doesn't see it that way." Rose started to tear up. Teardrops ran down her face, but she was not sad, only fueled by anger. "Do you want to live where we can so easily take life that means us no harm? Think for one second and ask yourself, 'Is this all we can do under the Diamond Authority? Is this right?" Rose received reactions within the audience, but most were too subtle for her read.

"Are you done, Rose?" White Diamond asked, looking at her former comrade with contempt. "If so, get ready to die."

"Then I gladly will, if it means that others will take my death as a sign of realization," Rose quietly said.

There was an explosion near the execution grounds. Blue Diamond and White Diamond turned their heads towards the explosion. Yellow Diamond looked down in the audience. Several Gems, holding a flag with the diamond symbol defiled with a large, red X crossed over it. They saved Rose and her subordinates. They were led by a Pearl. Her Gem was ovular and rested upon her forehead. She was the one Rose was talking to in the castle earlier that year.

Rose was the only Gem who actually wanted a meaningful conversation with her. She was the only one who gave her a meaning to her existence other than serving the Diamonds. She was careful with how she approached other Gems about this. She knew Rose needed more help. Somehow Rose knew this Pearl was different from the others. It was the dead look in her eyes that gave it away. Rose took a chance with her, and what a chance it was. A Pearl was one of the lower Gems in the Diamond faction. But on that day, she was not. She refused to be anything less of herself and saving Rose would give her a greater meaning to herself.

A couple of the Gems were tasked to distract the Diamonds before they succeeded with the executions. They perished in the process, but their sacrifice was not in vain. The rescue mission was a success. They retreated to an underground hideout on the outskirts of the city. After regrouping, Rose was surprised as to how many Gems wanted to defect from the Diamond Authority. At most, there were one hundred of them exactly. Pearl only came with a small handful of them to save Rose.

Pearl came in front of Rose, genuflected and pledged her loyalty to Rose. The others did as well. "We are indebted to you, Rose Quartz," Pearl said.

(Later on...)

Warrior-class Gems were looking for them all over Homeworld, not just within the confines of the city. They were given instructions to terminate the traitors on sight. But Rose Quartz was to be brought to the Diamonds.

While they were looking for them, Rose and her group had their sights set on a mission: to escape Homeworld. They would have to steal several Gem warships to transport themselves to Earth. The Diamonds thought ahead. After Rose and the others escaped, they increased the security at every warship docking station on Homeworld. The Diamonds were certain that they would not escape. But Rose knew if they took two, maybe three, warships, they can escape to Earth. Rose split her forces into three groups. Each group was successful in doing their mission. They took out the Gem guards and stole the warships.

Once news got out that Rose had left Homeworld, the Diamonds sent warships after them. But they never came back. The warships had landed after Rose's forces did. Quickly, they searched for them, but were eliminated slowly. Some of them pledged allegiance to Rose's cause and she gained numbers while the Diamonds lost theirs. But with the arrival of those Gems from Homeworld, the Kindergartens were reactivated.

Rose wanted to re-deactivate them, but she couldn't. The Diamonds had declared civil war.


	21. Chapter 21: Story of Rose: The First War

**Chapter 21: Story of Rose: The First War**

The Gems who defected form the Diamond Authority thought that once they landed on Earth, their troubled with Homeworld would be over. But they were wrong. The Diamonds had declared civil war against Rose and her Gems. The Kindergartens were fully operational again. Rose couldn't stand them destroying the Earth, but the war came first. She would have to deal with the Kindergartens later on. Most of the Gems that came from Homeworld were not warrior-class ans therefore did not learn how to fight or summon their weapons at the very least. So Rose had to teach them herself. The process was long, and hard, even with the help of the warrior-class Gems who had defected.

The preparations for the war was complete. Rose had an army who came from Homeworld to join her. She has accumulated thousands upon thousands of Gems over the years. Some were outcasted and took refuge on Earth. Others considered what Rose said about Homeworld and came, realigning their service to Rose.

They stood over a grassy plain, the two armies. Rose stood in front with her shield covered in armor. She wielded a handcrafted sword made by one of her followers. A Gem led the other army. It wasn't a Diamond, no. She was a Gem that went by the name of Kunzite, a violet Gem with a large build whose gem rested over her heart. She was tall with hair flowing in the wind. Her hand was raised, poised to start the battle.

She brought it down.

The killing started instantly. Gems leaped high into the air and the first casualities of war hit the ground. The two armies advanced. They ran with the thirst of blood wafted through the air. The atmosphere was murderous. Gem shards decorated the ground, shining brightly in the sunlight as Gems passed it, running around, striking other Gems down. Rose gracefully flew across the battlefield with Pearl and her spear at her side.

Pearl was taught to fight personally by Rose to prepare for the war. Fighting alongside Rose gave her much joy. She was the one whom Rose trusted the most above all the other Gems. By her side, she will fight. By her side, she will protect Rose no matter what happened.

Pearl struck down another Homeworld Gem and then stood in front of a blue Gem whose power surged through her muscles. Her Gem was on her left shoulder. She kicked Pearl in the face. It sent her flying. The Gem was fast. She caught Pearl by the hair and slammed her face into the ground, smiling with glee on how she'd be able to strike down another Gem who dared defy Homeworld. But Pearl didn't give up. She wouldn't die here, not then. Rose needed her. Pearl opened her eyes as the Gem let her go and prepared for another attack. Pearl rolled away as the Gem's humongous fist smashed into the earth. Pearl backflipped away and summoned her weapon. Her spear charged. The tip glowed with golden light. She fired several energy bullets at the blue Gem. She dodged them all.

The blue Gem slid to the side and drew her weapon, a large war hammer. The hammer destroyed the ground, leaving a crater where it hit. Pearl, stunned for only a moment, spun out of the way and ducked under the hammer and an extra fist that came her way. Pearl slashed the Gem's side. Her spear had cut deep in her side. The blue Gem reared back, but that was a mistake. In this war, there was no stopping for anything. But the blue Gem would never make up for her mistake. Pearl's spear impaled her chest. She exploded in a cloud of white vapor. Her Gem dropped, and was crushed.

Rose, somewhere near Pearl, was fighting the leader of the opposing army. Both sides have lost numerous soldiers. Kunzite's army was dwindling fast, however. Rose proved much too great as a commander, and even greater as a warrior. Kunzite had trouble keeping up with her shield and sword combinations. Kunzite eventually fell by Rose's hand. The pink Gem stood over her. Her eyes didn't read anger or victory. To her, none of this was a victory. She cut down several of her past comrades, some of them were her friends, but she never killed them. Her eyes show only mercy for everyone. Who was she to take another life? Especially one of her own race. Rose stabbed Kunzite in the stomach, and she too fell. Rose turned around to continue the battle. But something stopped her in her tracks. Kunzite's gem glowed. She regenerated faster than any Gem had done. Kunzite summoned her weapon, a thick, curved sword, and jammed it into her spine, just missing her gem. Rose looked back, eyes wide with confused astonishment.

"Rose!" Pearl screamed with fear. She dashed toward her leader and watched her retreat to her Gem. A few other Gems saw what had happened and came to Rose's aid as well. Kunzite looked around. She was one of the few survivors in first battle. She and the others were surrendered and taken as prisoners. They were forced to retreat to their gems and bubbled.

The first battle was won. Rose's army prevailed.

Over the years, the Diamonds sent troops after troops. But each were lost, some decided to join Rose's side. But nothing good came from the wars. More and more did Rose grow tired of battling. More and more were countless Gems destroyed.

The Diamond Authority had no choice but to use Gems born from Kindergarten.


	22. I'll Be Back

STEVEN UNIVERSE: A STARRY DAWN WILL RETURN AFTER STEVEN BOMB

On Wednesday, there is an episode titled Keeping It Together: Steven and the Gems find a dark secret when they revisit the Kindergarten.

Because of how I want this story to stay as close as possible to the show while included my own theories, I want to find out what this "dark secret" is before I write the next chapter.

So stay tuned for the next chapter_:_ Story of Rose: The Kindergarten War


End file.
